Legend: The Golden Wolf
by sabrina michaels
Summary: Brady and Bella have never met even though their live are destined for each other...part of an ancient Tribal Legend no longer told to the younger generations. When Brady finally finds Bella, nothing will ever separate them.
1. Chapter 1

The visually stunning man lay asleep on his cot along with his fellow soldiers on what was to be his last night here in Afghanistan, his tour of duty was up and he and some of the others from his unit were scheduled for discharge after four endless and soul altering years serving in the deserts of Iraq and The mountains of Afghanistan.

Sleep never came easy for any of the soldiers in camp, it mostly consisted of sleeping with one eye and one ear open, lest the enemy sneak up and attack without warning. Tonight though Brady Fuller dropped into the depths of a sleep so deep he could have just as well been dead. Someone called to him, Brady...Brady Fuller you will arise and join me there is much we need to discuss and much you need to learn.

Brady arose finding himself deep in a vast forest of towering trees and moss covered ground, it was still night time but this wasn't Afghanistan any longer...

What the hell, he thought, how, where the hell am I...This looks like the forests at home.

"Brady, you are in the forests of home" a disembodied voice called to him.

Am I dead he wondered, that must be it we were attacked and killed during the night and my spirit has returned home one last time?

"Brady you are not dead my son, sit and listen and learn" this time the spirit wolf emerged through the trees and came to stand before the man.

"Holy Shit" he whispered under his breath

"You are Brady Fuller son of Thomas Fuller and Mary Littlesea...you are my direct descendant through the Littlesea line...your time is fast approaching for you to take your rightful place amongst our tribe... you will be the way of a better life for them all."

"Our time together this night is short save your questions and listen, with your mind and heart open to all you are about to hear."

The Great Spirit wolf talked endlessly to Brady about the spirit warriors of La Push and how He would take his place among and yet be above them all as there true leader, the strongest Alpha to ever shift since the beginning, as such he was to keep himself pure until he found his chosen mate, he would be the only one to choose who he would spend the rest of his days with. It will be a joining rare and beautiful in taking each soul and each heart and making them into one heart and soul shared between two bodies.

He told Brady of the legends of the tribe and what was truth and what had been changed over the retelling after so many lifetimes, it was explained to him that the only thing that he need remember now was to keep himself pure for his chosen one.

Brady asked how as a virile man he was supposed to abstain indefinitely and how would he know who his chosen was if they met.

"Simple my son, You will no longer feel the urges of other men until you meet your chosen…you will know her by the reactions of your body."

"So what you are telling me is that my dick isn't going to work until this mystery woman comes along?"

"That is exactly what I am telling you, you catch on quickly"

"Well ain't that some fuckin shit"

"Don't be distressed over it too much, you can't miss what you can no longer feel. it's purpose is to keep you safe from the women of the tribe who will seek to be a part of the greatest legend come to pass"

"Just what legend is that?"

"You are my son...The Golden Wolf"

"How will I know that this has not been some wild ass dream?"

"You will bear my mark above your heart as will your chosen one"

"How will I remember all of this?"

"You will have spirit guides to lead you and answer your questions as they arise, do not fear to have counsel with them, You will know what you need to know when you need to know it". Brady stared at the Great Spirit not knowing what to say, his mind swirling like a mini tornado was roaming through it. "Sleep now my son, you have a long journey ahead of you"

**ooo000ooo**

Brady arose from his sleep feeling like he had marched across the Iraqi desert at high noon, exhausted and covered in sweat. He headed for the showers and took off for the mess tent afterwards, their transport was scheduled for departure in less than two hours and he would finally be on his way back home. Back to his land and his people, the same land and people he left behind when his parents were killed in an auto accident with a logging truck out of control on rain slicked roads. He still owned his parents' home but was sure it would have fallen into disrepair at this point, he would just have to wait and see.

No one knew he would be returning after so long, they knew he left to join the military, no one tried to stop him, his friends knew it was useless, he needed to find a way to let out his frustration and heartache, the military would be a good way of steering his mind away from his pain.

It was finally time to head home.


	2. Chapter 2

Present day; BPOV

"Frankie...delivery"

"Iz, you need a man in your life, so what I was thinking maybe me and you could"

"Frankie, you know I can kick your ass right?"

"Aw...Iz, chill out... stop being so bitchy...I told you girl, you need to get laid and fast. I can help you out with that"

"Frankie do you want to live to see tonight?"

"What you gonna do sweet stuff"

Bella got an evil gleam in her eye..." Mama"...she hollered at the top of her lungs.

"Fuck Iz… what the hell I was only playin with ya"

Out of the kitchen came a raging 4'10" 180 lb ...salt and pepper haired Mama Tessa Malvone. She was a warm little soul who lived for her family and friends, she loved to nurture and make people happy, she fed them well and loved them hard...but don't give her a reason to unleash her Sicilian temper on you.

"Bambino… what's the matter"

"Frankie is being mean and nasty mama...he says I need a man and he said he could take care of my needs mama"

"Is that right Frankie...you want to volunteer your services in the bedroom?"

"Uh no mama... I was only teasing Iz... I didn't mean nothin by it… you know me ma"

"I see you in the kitchen Frank Malvone...now march before I have to kill you in front of witnesses"

"But mama...you don't underst..."

"NOW!"

"Yes mama"

Bella busied herself with the inventory list to see what they needed to pull to restock the bar, knowing tonight was family night and the restaurant side of the business would be too hectic to get it done later...Bella was the fill in bartender at the family business next door...a gentleman's club...one of the busiest and best in the town of Port Angeles. They catered to the gentleman who wished a more discreet atmosphere than the typical loud and noisy club or strip joint...a place to have fun but with a little class thrown in...The servers and dancers here were not only eye candy, but educated and intelligent young women...absolutely no drug users or pushers were allowed to work for the Malvone family.

Bella wondered at the first luck she had in her life when she wandered into La Bella Luna family restaurant and lounge 4 yrs ago...she was on her way out of Forks...with no idea where she was going or how far she would get on 1238.63 but she wasn't afraid of hard work and would work her way cross country if she had to.

Just before getting to P.A. Bella's stomach started making noise telling her she hadn't eaten yet that day, she needed to stop and get something before taking this trip any further...seeing the Italian restaurant she thought she could stop and get a bowl of soup or a salad till she could stop tonight and maybe if she was still hungry by that time she could grab something fast food.

She walked into the restaurant and looked around for a place to sit...looked like she would have her choice of seats. The place was empty... a woman yelled over to her..." we open in 15 if you don't mind waiting". Bella looked at the girl and thought what the hell my time is my own now, "sure if it's no problem, I can wait, thanks" Is there somewhere I should sit?"

"Yeah how's about since it's just you, you sit back here near the kitchen where the family sits when they get a break. I'm Anna my husband and his family own the place and the one next door. Here we go, have a seat"

"Thanks Anna, I'm Isabella but I prefer just Bella"

"Okay Bella it is...what can I get you to eat"

"Just some soup would be nice…it's kind of cold today"

"Nothing else?" Bella just shook her head in the negative.

Her whole life changed over a bowl of soup that fateful day, the day came to a close with Bella having met the entire Malvone family, the oldest son Carmine and his wife Anna and their 13 yr. old son Nick. Then there was Anthony and his wife Lucy and their little 3 yr old princess Roseanne and tornado known as Sonny the clone of his father Anthony. The last of the brothers was Frank aka Frankie the ball buster and ladies' man of the family, he was a good guy, but as the rest of the family put it, he lived to bust chops on whoever he could. Not understanding the phrase she looked confused till Anna piped in. "bust chops... break balls ...aggravate and tease the shit out of someone, Frankie doesn't know when to quit, which is when mama usually ends up kicking his ass for him.

Mama, Tessa Maria Malvone...Mother and grandmother...head and heart of the family...she presided over them all with a loving heart and a heavy hand when it was needed. She worked endlessly never seeming to tire out doing what she did best, cooking and doling out advice even when you don't want it. She took me into her family that fateful day and held on with an iron grip even when I wanted to bolt and run..." no kid of mine ever quits or runs away with their tails tucked between their legs."

"Mama, I'm not your kid"

"Bambino...My heart says you are"

"Bella...We got a bachelor party tonight, make sure the bar is well stocked, you know they'll be doing some heavy drinking...Joe and Santo are gonna back up the regulars in case they get out of hand, you never know when the booze flows too freely."

"Alright Carmine, I'll make sure there's extra of the most popular on hand, and I'm taking Vicky's place tonight...she's down with the Flu."

"Bella… I hate you working the bar kid...I'll get Anthony to stay and take it, I don't want all these pervs leering at my little sis"

"I can take care of myself Carmine… you guys all made sure of that, I can kick ass with the best of them, I didn't sleep through my martial arts classes." Bella was proud of what she accomplished and who she had become over the last almost 4 yrs, she was no longer the shadow of a girl hovering somewhere in the background so no one took notice of her presence. She made sure not to squander the opportunities this family had given her, a job and friendship, they encouraged her to further her education and insure a better future for herself. The men in the family made sure she knew how to protect herself by taking her to a friend who taught her martial arts, the girls became her surrogate sisters teaching her how to have self-confidence and to hold her head up high. She allowed Mama Tessa to fill a void in her life that had never been filled, she let her show her what a mother's love felt like. They shared time cooking together while they told each other life stories and Bella learned to love this tough little woman with a heart of solid gold.

She was educated, earned her degree in business mgmt. by squeezing in as many classes as her busy work schedule allowed. Had a small apartment above Carmine and Anna's garage, and a family that loved and guided her into loving herself at long last, she even had a little nest egg set aside.

Bella was unaware that tonight her life would be forever changed.

A /N: The first two chapters have been an introduction into the characters of Bella and Brady. chapter 3 begins their journey together and delves further into their lives in subsequent chaps.

Please keep in mind not all will be revealed at once about either of the two main characters back stories. I hope with each chapter to peel back another layer of each of their lives and Bradys arrival at home and meeting his guides changing into to his spirit wolf and the rise to his rightful place….. to do so any other way would take innumerable chapters and take that much longer for the couple to meet and get together...as they reveal things to each other and learn things together you will all be the first to know..Promise. Feel free to ask questions and to make suggestions of what you make like to see in future chapters ...who knows I may like some things enough to give them a whirl...I hope to make this a truly enjoyable journey for each of you.

I owe a debt of gratitude to a few people, first to Mist for being my lifeline for getting this story up and rolling , without her I would still be trying to figure it out...I was not born in the golden age of computers the technology evades me as I wish wrinkles would. I also owe a shout out to Better in Texas and Dragonfly 76 who through their friendship and wisdom gave me the courage to give myself a chance and have some fun with this story...These are my troops and I love them all.

hope you enjoy…. comments and suggestions, questions always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Present day**

Brady climbed out of the shower so that he could dress for tonight. He was not looking forward to the bachelor party or going to a strip joint. "What's the point? He thought, since it was deemed by the spirits that he would remain pure for his chosen one. "Pure my ass," he said. "I feel like an ad for Ivory soap... ninety-nine and forty-four, one-hundred percent pure." Not that he was any kind of man whore before, however he sure wasn't innocent.

He let his thoughts wander asking the spirits to let him find his chosen mate soon. He was lonely, he had been ever since his parents passed on. He had plenty of friends to fill the empty gaps, but even in a crowd of people, he felt alone. A hollow, empty feeling ached deep inside of him.

Bone tired, he lay down on the sofa. There was always so much that needed to be done, even though he had made considerable changes in pack activities since taking over the Alpha position. Changes that were met with quite a bit of complaint, more than a few broken bones and spattering of blood.

Wolves had a tendency to overact to just about any given situation. His pack brothers were undisciplined. They lacked focus other than patrols and to destroy vampires on sight. They had turned into a bunch of over muscled lazy ass -wipes. They spent their time fighting, chasing every piece of tail they met and laying around on either the beach or over at Sam and Emily's house playing video games.

This was another sore subject. The imprinted wolves. They lived to please their mates, not a bad thing- until it became the only thing. Sam let his imprint Emily lead him around by his dick. He found it hard to believe the strong level- headed friend he grew up with had lost his backbone while he was gone. Emily was lazy, whiny and demanded nothing short of Sam's utter and complete adoration of her sorry ass.

She made him suffer for giving up the Alpha position to Jake without a bloodbath. She was no longer the Alphas woman and it ate away at her guts. That was mainly due to her cousin, Leah.

Leah Clearwater was now the Alphas mate and in Emily's eyes that was completely unacceptable. These two girls had a rivalry and animosity towards each other that went back to the cradle.

Jared's girl, Kim, is a shy, timid girl. She tries not to use the imprint to force Jared into doing what she thought he should do. Kim didn't enjoy the company of the other imprints, they made her feel inadequate, always putting her down for something they didn't approve of. Leah, was a bitch. Emily, was worse.

The other half of the pack Paul-Embry-Quil, were the proverbial bachelors and hoped they stayed that way. They had no desire for an imprint of their own after seeing the girls the spirits deemed acceptable mates for their brothers.

The last three months had really taken their toll mentally. A few days after arriving back home, Old Quil Ateara - tribal Shaman, paid a visit. It turns out he was one of the spirit guides. Meeting every week after that initial visit under the pretense of doing some work at the council center or other places around that needed work done. Though he didn't understand why, he obeyed when Old Quil said it was not yet time to reveal his spirit wolf. There was much that needed to be learned.

It was time to meet the other guys and get on the road to Port Angeles. Should be an interesting night. No one had any idea just how interesting a night it would turn into.

When the group arrived at the Captains table a little before 10, Brady issued one last warning.

"Remember no getting into fights."

The bouncer opened the door and the hostess ushered them to their reserved seating. It wasn't the usual rowdy strip club. The place had more of an informal living room /den appearance, done up in dark tones of green and burgundy with lighter tans, it was definitely soothing on the senses. The waitresses were very attractive and while they dressed to be admired, their uniforms were not of the cheap, slutty variety.

The bar was set back to the side of the room so if you wanted to watch a dancer or just sit and chill, you had the option. The current dancer on stage was very good, while not being grossly suggestive. All around it set up a very sexy and very provocative mood for the night. Brady took in his surroundings appreciatively. That was when he noticed her. The woman behind the bar. He could see she had a beautiful face and decided to go order a drink under the pretense of getting a closer look.

Brady walked up to the bar and placed a drink order. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Can I get a Jack on the rocks please?"

Their eyes met when she placed the drink in front of him.

Houston, we have lift off, he thought, at the same time thanking the spirits the bar blocked her view of his full blown erection.

Brady had finally found his mate.

**ooo000ooo**

"Are you alright?" Bella asked. The beautiful man standing next to her was looking at her like he'd had a stroke, seemingly struck speechless.

"I….Uhm…. I'm sorry?"

"No problem. She replied casually, trying not to sound nervous. You just looked like you zoned out. You sure you're alright?" I could offer mouth to mouth if you need it, she mentally added. Being a good person she wouldn't stand by and watch him choke, unless he was choking on her tongue as they played tonsil hockey. After all, she didn't read hot romance novels for nothing. She might not have experience, but was willing to be a good student, especially if he was the teacher.

"I'm good, really."

Bella bit her bottom lip, quirking an eyebrow at him, before she replied, "advertising or bragging?"

"Neither, I just meant there was nothing wrong with my health, if I was advertising would you be interested in the product?"

"That would depend on if the product was anything to brag about," she replied, mentally chastising herself for losing her verbal filter. What the fuck is wrong with me? She thought. Been hanging around Frankie too long.

"Maybe you should go for a test drive. It comes with a lifetime guarantee."

She could feel telltale flames of red starting to flare from her face down her neck not knowing what to say, she had never been so turned on or wanted someone more than she wanted this man with the beautiful face and five o'clock scruff, this time she was speechless.

"I apologize for being so rude, let's start again. Brady Fuller," he said, holding out his hand and introducing himself.

"Bella Swan" she answered. Placing her hand into his she felt an electric tingle. She looked at him with a question in her eye.

"You feel it too, don't you?" He smiled at her.

"What is that?"

"Bella that was our souls recognizing each other."

"Brady, how can that be, we don't even know each other?"

This man is a very smooth talker, Bella thought, still she felt the static tingle in her hand leaving her to wonder what that really had been.

She looked past his shoulder as a familiar face approached them, "Oh, fuck my life!"

"Hey Brady, what are you doing over here? The party is inside. Bella, is that you?"

"Bella, do you know Jake?"

"Unfortunately, yes"

"Well Bella, I see you've stepped up in the world. Making your living in strip joints now? Making a little money on the side? Got a price list for your services?"

"Jake, I would advise you to shut your mouth before I shut it for you, permanently," Brady offered.

"What's it to you, Fuller? You don't know this little cock tease. She'll lead you on and leave you with…" But Jake didn't get to finish his sentence. Brady had enough, rounding on Jake he knocked the fucker clean off his feet. "I'd watch how you talk about my mate if I were you, Jake. The next time I may not stop at one punch"

"Mate? How can you be mated to a pale face? According to the spirits, aren't you supposed to be the best thing since white bread?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am," he answered, with a smirk on his face. "Which is why I get to choose who I will spend the rest of my life with."

"Jake, you ignorant ass! You were supposed to be my friend. I thought you were, until I caught you with Leah. I never understood how you could be with her and trying to get me into your bed. Was it a game to you?"

"You don't treat people like that Jake, much less friends. Don't you have any shame? What about Charlie he's supposed to be like a second dad to you?"

Charlie is like a second dad to me. Jake's lip curled up menacingly, and Bella saw a side to him she never had before. He was intentionally cruel, acting like a spoiled child. "He knew all about me and Leah."

By now the rest of the guys had gathered at the bar.

"He knew and didn't try to stop you? Why would he do that?" Bella's voice slowly rose in volume she looked around to see the boys from the rez surrounding the bar like a hulking army. In the corner of her eye, she could see Santo and Frankie approaching. She knew she needed to calm down but she couldn't. Bella felt off kilter. She wanted to break things, throw up, cry and punch someone. Turning toward Brady, he just nodded at her as if to say continue. "Jake are you going to answer me?"

"Why would my dad do that to me?"

"Charlie doesn't give a damn about you. Never did - never will. Until you came barging into his life in Forks, how many times did you talk to him or see him? How many times has he called you since you left again? Nada."

"What about the guys and your dad? She cried, the fury in her rising. Bella felt humiliated. Every muscle in her body tightened in stress. Did any of them know what you and Leah were doing?"

"No one else knew I was trying to make a play on you, but they all knew I was with Leah," he shrugged, one lip curled up, appraising her as if she wasn't worth more than a piece of ass. "It's not a big deal"

"No big deal, is that right? No big deal that you were trying to take something that didn't belong to you and never would!" She shouted. "You planned it not only with your girlfriend, she was fast losing a grip on her rage, her voice rising to meet the level of anguish she felt, but with my own father!" You all just sat around and had a good laugh at my expense?"

Bella was rigid with the level of anger she was feeling. It felt like the top of her skull wanted to explode. She turned towards Brady. The fucker was smiling at her. "You say I'm your chosen mate? What the fuck happened to my choice?"

**ooo000ooo**

Tremors racked her spine. Her vision turned red. Heat and pain surged through her and Bella felt like she was exploding out of her skin. "I will not panic. I will not panic. No. No panic. Terror...yeah that's better, terror works." A puppy whimpered from inside the bar. Then she realized….the sound was coming from her.

The smaller of the two bouncers looked stunned "Iz, Holy Mother of God-Iz turned into a dog!" he shouted, then promptly fainted, hitting the floor hard and effectively knocking himself out.

Brady looked at the bigger guy. "What's your name," he asked.

"Santo."

"Well Santo, I say we secure this joint and send everyone home. Possible gas leak should clear it out quick."

'Yes, sir" Santo tore off to the stage, grabbed a microphone and made the announcement, looking like he was about to piss himself in the process.

Well, Brady thought, thanks to Jake this night had just turned into one gigantic cluster- fuck. So much for not fighting.

"Guys make sure you block everyone's view," Brady ordered. The last thing he needed right now was someone snapping a picture with their cell phone and sending it to the six-o'clock news. Then he knelt down next to the new wolf, keeping his eyes trained on hers. "Bella…" he called her name softly, trying to soothe and calm her. "Baby girl, try not to panic. I'm right here with you, sweetheart. Everything will be alright" he promised. God, my poor girl, he thought.

Brady could hear fainted guy starting to come around. Forcing his eyes away from his mate, he watched as the man sat up, looked at Bella, then the pack, before turning his shocked, disbelieving eyes on the Alpha.

"What the hell did you guys do to her why is she a dog?" Are you some kind of magician? This is a trick right? Or you hypnotized me into seeing a dog instead of Iz?"

He bent down on the floor to look at her, "Iz, are you in there? Talk to me Iz." Bella growled at him, and he jumped back. The rest of us just laughed at him. Then she growled at us.

Brady offered his hand to him. "Brady Fuller. I'm no magician nor hypnotist. I will explain but if you know someone that can bring her some clothes, you need to call them, because when she changes back she won't have any on."

"Frank Malvone," he replied, weakly taking Brady's proffered hand. "My family owns this place and the restaurant next door, I'll call Carmine and Anna they'll bring her something."

"Thanks Frank, appreciate it." Brady let out a sigh of relief, this was turning out to be one long ass night.

Taking a seat next to Bella on the floor, Brady tried to soothe her with soft words. "Baby girl, look at me, he begged." I promise everything will be explained to you. After your clothes get here I will tell you how to phase back to human. I won't leave your side, sweetheart. "Please don't be afraid of me." He rubbed behind her ears to help relax her, while we waited for her clothes to arrive.

A/N: Well they met, they are both attracted to each other, Bella found out things that pissed her off enough to phase, bringing up more questions right? It could have everything to do with the legend, or it could be something else entirely. Jake, what can I say, yeah he is a major jackass, maybe by the end of the story he can find redemption. Charlie Swan, wonder what his deal is? Yeah….me too.

Next chap, some answers and probably more questions. Thanks to my troops who allow me the privilege of walking through their minds for direction. I may have given birth to the ideas in a chapter,

They are teaching me how to breathe life into those thoughts. Have I told you how much I love them?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella lay on the floor shivering, while Brady continuously ran his large hands through the hair over her head and around her ears, caressing her as if she were a small child or better yet a wounded cub. She was after all an animal now. It was the only thing she seemed to be certain of. Though his touch was meant to be comforting and satisfying to the animal she'd become, the mind of the girl inside her remained in constant turmoil. Thought after thought endlessly swirling and slamming into each other with a speed that made clarity virtually impossible.

He continued to shush her and offer comforting platitudes and endearments, while her body calmed to a degree. Only a tremor rolled slowly up her spine every few minutes. Bella, wanted answers and she wanted them now. Her mind warred with itself. The only clear question her head repeated over and over was why? Why was she now a wolf? She was not a member of the Quileute tribe. Charlie was not a native nor was Renee. When Bella turned back human she would be making a phone call to one 'Renee Dwyer.' Oh God … her stomach flipped in fear. What if I can't turn back?

Emitting a loud whimper she scooted a little closer to Brady and rested her muzzle across the top of his thigh as the rest of her body began to once again quiver in anxiety.

Placing his hands to each side of her head, he entreated her to look at him. "Bella, look at me." His voice was commanding, yet still held a tenderness. "I know you're afraid and you have lots of questions, but you need to try to relax a little or it is going to take longer to phase back. Your wolf senses are overwhelming you now and it's making it harder for you to concentrate, we'll get you all your answers."

She looked around the room as much as she could without actually moving her head from under Brady's soft touches while he continued to rub behind her ears.

Brady realized his mind was probably travelling the same route as that of his mate. There were far too many questions and no answers. Had she phased because of her connection to him, or was Charlie Swan not her father after all? This would be one of the first questions that needed an answer. It was important. He needed to let the guys take off. Sam was getting married tomorrow and even though he wanted to be there for his friend he was not leaving his mate, not when she needed him. He would hold one of the wolves back that wasn't in the bridal party. Which one was another. It would probably be Embry he seemed to always be capable of a cooler head than the others. Quil would be another possibility.

He called Frank over to him, "Could you let the guys out? They need to get going. They have a wedding tomorrow," he explained, eyes seeking out the neon Pabst clock behind the bar. Yesterday had become today without him realizing.

After talking to the pack and wishing Sam good luck, Embry and Quil both decided to hang around in case they were needed. Truthfully neither of them wanted to miss out on anything. This was far more interesting than watching Sam and Emily tying the knot.

Quil thought she would probably ended up hanging him with it-the poor dumb bastard. Emily had little regard for Sam beyond what he could do for her or what he could give her. How she talked him into getting married, none of them would ever understand.

Earlier that evening Frankie had phoned his brother Carmine, while Santo had been busy making his announcement to close the bar. Telling him only that there had been problems and Bella needed a change of clothes and to bring his wife Anna. "Carmine, don't let mama come with you." He cringed thinking about the hell mama would rain down on all their heads if anything happened to her Bella.

Carmine and Anna arrived with Mama leading the way, wearing a look in her eyes that warned the impending wrath she was ready to unleash. All three of them wanted to know what was wrong with Bella and why she needed clothes. If someone had hurt her there would be blood spilled.

"Frankie, where is Bella?" Mama asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and pointed at the dog.

"This dog attacked our Bella?" They all shouted at once.

"No Ma…" Frankie rubbed his forehead in frustration, not sure how to begin to explain something he could hardly believe himself. "Iz turned into the dog like some kind of magic trick. She's scared. You have to talk quietly otherwise it hurts her ears."

The three of them stood there with mouths hanging open, looking from the dog, to the guy trying to calm her and back to each other. "Okay all you boys go in the restaurant. Anna get the coffee on and make something for everybody to eat, Carmine you go help Anna." Mama was taking charge.

It was time for Mama to get some answers... get them she would.

She walked over to Brady, "Tessa Malvone. Everyone just calls me mama."

"Brady Fuller,Ma'am. Sorry we aren't meeting under better circumstances."

"Yes, now what do we need to do to help our girl?"

"She needs to relax and think about things that make her happy, putting her anger and fear aside for the moment. If you can get her to do that and help her dress, then we can get to the questions and help her understand all that has happened to her," he explained. "I'll just go into the restaurant with the others."

As he tried to move away from Bella she gave a little throaty growl, placing her paw over his thigh as if to stop him.

"Uhm…Bella, when you phase back you're not going to be dressed, I'm sure you don't want me to see you naked." Not that he wouldn't like to he thought.

She lifted her head looking him in the eyes and closed her eyes, opening and closing them a few times until he finally understood.

"Oh you just want me to close my eyes, he nodded his head… okay"

She tried breathing deep like she did before her martial art lessons, while both Mama and Brady talked to her. Reassuring her everything was going to be alright. Not normal like she had gotten used to, but things would be good once again.

Another hour or so went by before Bella finally found herself naked on the floor quickly glancing to see if he did indeed have his eyes closed. Mama helped her up and into her clothes, leaving her to go alone into the ladies room while she went to see about the others.

Anna walked in just as Bella finished drying her face. she watched while the girl ran her fingers through her long hair trying to get it half way decent, wondering what was going through her mind. Looking into the mirror to check her reflection she couldn't help but notice her eyes. They had a look of serenity and calm? Somewhere over the last few hours she had come to accept the importance of this man in her life… She had a sense of belonging. She pulled herself up to her full 5'4" with her head held high then walked out to meet her fate head on. Anna watched knowing that somehow this little woman they had all fallen in love with was profoundly changed.

Bella walked into the restaurant eyes seeking Brady. Finding him she immediately went to his side tentatively taking his hand in hers …"thank you."

They felt their connection as he looked down at her smiling and gently wrapping his other arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side and placing a kiss at her temple. "Let's go talk and get you some answers little one." She answered with a firm nod of her head.

Introductions were made all around and after a few minutes of small talk, food and coffee were set on the table. Mama knew hard conversations were always easier over a full belly,

**************************  
Brady started with the legends of the tribe and the reasons for the absolute necessity of secrecy from the outside world as none of them wanted to spend their lives as lab rats. They all agreed that it was something that none of them wanted for Isabella either-she was forever more a part of their lives and family. They loved her. He went on to tell Bella more about the legend of the Golden Wolf and how it involved them both. That he by virtue of this legend was now the Alpha of the pack.

"Aside from the emotions that triggered the phase, we need to know the underlying cause. Was it due to the legend or to the fact of your dad not being Charlie? I suggest a phone call to your mother is in order. Don't let her off the hook, Bella. This is information you need to know and now."

"Alright, I can do this," she sighed. Brady handed her his cell phone which she proceeded to dial. Renee should be awake by now. There was a three hour time difference from Washington to Florida where it was currently just after 10 a.m.

After three rings Renee answered her phone. "Hello?" Not recognizing the number she asked who was calling.

"Hi, Renee." She answered, pressing the speaker button and setting the phone on the table.

"Bella? I didn't think I'd hear from you again before Christmas, what's wrong? Are you in trouble? I'd like to help you out but you know how tight money is these days …."

"Renee, I am not in trouble and I don't need money."Taking a deep breath, Bella took the bull by the horns and blurted it out. "I need answers. Honest answers…who is my father?"

They were all giving each other glances out of the corners of their eyes, wishing Bella didn't have to go through this.

"I don't know what you mean," Renee responded, but Bella knew she was hedging. "You know Charlie is your dad."

"Charlie Swan has never been my dad. I need to know the truth. Was he my sperm donor or not Renee? It's very important that I know. I can't stress the importance of this enough. Please Renee, if you ever cared even a little, tell me the truth."

There was a pregnant pause from the phone…. she could hear her mother breathing rapidly into the mouthpiece. Clearing her throat she slowly said "If I tell you this I don't ever want to hear from you again. Do you understand me Bella?"

"Perfectly, Renee."

"It was your….. it was Charlie's friend Quil Ateara."

"Why didn't you ever tell me the truth. It wasn't like Charlie was a part of my life. I would have understood and I wouldn't have barged into his life as a total stranger."

"He doesn't know you're not his, Bella. I was afraid of him, so I left and moved back home with nana Marie for a while."

"Renee did he abuse you?"

"Not physically. After we got married I took a job at Forks Outfitters part-time. To help out with expenses. One day they let me go a couple of hours early, because things were slow. Renee paused, her breathing becoming shaky. "When I got home Harry Clearwater's car was in the drive. I let myself in and heard noise in the kitchen. Thinking the men were in there with their coffee or beer, I walked in only to see Charlie with Sue bent over the kitchen table while he fucked her from behind telling her how good she felt and how much he loved her."

By now she was full out crying and Bella was in shock. "Oh Renee, I'm so sorry."

"I loved him so much! We had only been married less than two months when he got caught betraying me. I was sure it had probably been going on from the beginning. He was livid when he saw me standing there and flew into a rage, while Sue just stood there smirking at me the whole time. He told me he never loved me, it had always been Sue. He married me to make her jealous for marrying Harry. Then he told me to leave and never bother coming back. He would have the marriage annulled."

"Renee, you're not a stupid woman. You had to have known he was with Sue. You married him to get him away from her. You didn't love him. As far as I know, you have never loved anyone. You love the game too much." Bella was reeling with the realization of Renee's ability to manipulate, lie and use the people in her life. "You could have told me all of this, I would have understood. What happened when you left there?"

"Charlie warned me that he would kill me if I ever said anything to Harry. I had to get away from there. I went down to first beach to think and figure out what I was going to do. Quil happened to be there, he wanted to know why I was so upset. I couldn't tell him. He asked if I had anywhere to go that night and took me to a small motel outside of Port thing led to another and before you know it we had spent the entire night in each other's arms. I told him about Charlie cheating on me - not with who-but, I think he had his suspicions. I left in the morning and drove to California to my mother."

"I don't understand, why would you think Charlie's not my dad?"

"We hadn't had sex in a while. I couldn't stand his hands on me. If we did we always used protection."

"Quil didn't, did he?"

"No he didn't. When I realized I was pregnant I called Charlie thinking I could at least get child support for you and help with medical expenses. I couldn't let my mother know what had happened, she would have blamed everything on me. Charlie told me that he and Sue were expecting and that he couldn't afford to support two babies. I couldn't fight him because I knew you weren't his."

"Oh my God Renee, my whole life has been one big lie," she said a little too loud.

"I did the best I could. The truth is that if it wasn't for my mother I would have gotten an abortion, I never wanted to be saddled with you. After this its best you forget you had a mother. Goodbye Bella."

Everyone sat there completely stunned by what they had just heard, except for the sound of breathing. Not a word was spoken or a muscle moved. Each lost to their own thoughts for the moment and each equally heartbroken for Bella.

Quil was the one to finally break the silence, with a wide smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, "I have a sister."

He got up from his side of the table walking to Bella, he lifted her into a great big bear hug, "Hi, little sis."

This was her undoing. She hugged his neck, burying her head under his chin and cried deep gut wrenching sobs.

"Bells," he whispered. "It's all going to be fine, you know? Your family just got bigger and we all love you."

"Kay," she sniffled and gathered herself back up. "You can put me down now. I'll be fine, promise."

"Okay everybody, heads up," Brady cleared his throat before continuing, This was not the time to lose himself to the anger he was feeling at her so called 'Mother'.

"Bella you are going to need to pack your things and come home with me to the reservation. I know you may not want to, but the fact remains you are a new wolf. New wolves don't have the control on their sudden bursts of emotion, if you phase near someone you could seriously hurt or possibly cause them fatal injury without meaning to. There is a lot you need to learn about being a wolf and your relationship to me as your mate and what it means to you. Besides you have a grandfather you need to meet," he said quirking his eyebrow and giving her his lopsided grin.

Anna stayed behind with Carmine and Frankie while Brady, Quil, Embry and Mama Tessa accompanied Bella back to her apartment. They helped her pack her clothes and personal items, her books and I-pod….there were two framed photos of her and Renee. She took them out of the frames tore them in half and threw them in the trash. There would never be anymore tears or heartache wasted on the selfish woman she had called mom.

She looked around at the little apartment she had called home for almost four years. At least she had been somewhat content here if not exactly happy. She never felt like she belonged anywhere before. Now she finally had the feeling of belonging, it felt right.

She hugged and kissed mama, promising to call her at least once a day to let her know how things were going. It wasn't an easy thing to do,leaving behind this life she had made for herself. She would miss them all terribly. Then she remembered they could still see each other once she got settled in and under control. That thought helped to ease the pain.

They loaded her things into her truck and she handed the keys to Quil, warning him not to push the engine as it was very old and on its last legs of life.

"Got it sis," he winked.

Embry climbed in beside him and they headed off to the rez.

Bella just wanted to get someplace and sleep, she was completely exhausted not having slept since yesterday morning. The fact is they were all way past tired.

A/N sorry this has taken so long to post..still trying to get the hang of posting at this site Thanks for patiently waiting, enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The drive back to the reservation was a very quiet one, Bella had fallen asleep and Brady was deep in thought about everything that happened up to this point. First thing he needed to take care of was getting his little mate to their house and get her settled in. He was anxious about her reaction to sharing a home with him. As it stood now it was just a house that had no life inside it. He hoped to see it filled with love and laughter once again and children, he wanted as many as the spirits would bless them with.

Brady longed for Bella to stay with him, they needed this time to get to know each other and what better way to do it than by sharing the same home. He looked over at her as she slept head resting against the window looking so peaceful. She really was a beautiful woman, warm mahogany hair flowed past her shoulders curling and waving its way to the center of her back. He couldn't wait to run his fingers through its rich silky texture. Smooth skin tinted with a hint of sun ripened peaches. Natural shaded eyelids smoky in appearance and long thick eyelashes. His woman was stunning, no make-up in the world could add to that which was already perfect. He couldn't wait to taste and lay claim to those soft pouty lips.

The two trucks were nearing La Push, Brady following behind Quil and Embry, the truck they were driving didn't quite look like it would make it there and he didn't want to see them stranded. He cringed thinking about Bella driving around in that, knowing that it really wasn't safe or long for this world. That was something they would have to see to, getting her a better vehicle. She could drive his truck for now.

Quil pulled his sister's truck into the long driveway. Turning to Embry with a concerned look on his face. "Jesus I don't know how the hell she has been driving this piece of crap this long without killing herself in it."

"Isn't this Billy Blacks' old clunker?" Thinking it looked familiar.

"Yeah, he sold it to her when she first came to live with Charlie."

"You mean he actually had the nerve to charge her for it?" Shaking his head in disbelief. "He would have had to pay for a scrap metal company to take this heap off his hands."

"Yeah well you know the old chief prides himself on besting anyone he can."

"Un-fuckin-believable the Black's."

Exiting the truck, they waited for Brady as he walked around to the passenger side of his own truck to rouse Bella who appeared to have dozed off.

"Hey little one," Brady called to her.

Stretching, she slowly opened her eyes taking a look at her surroundings. "Where here already, that was quick. Doesn't the ride usually take longer?" she looked at him a little bewildered. "It took about an hour and a half, I followed your truck in case it broke down. You slept through all of it," he chuckled.

"Come on then, let me show you our house." he said while taking her hand and leading her forward.

Stopping in her tracks she looked at him with both her brows arched and eyes wide open. "Our house? How do you figure?" she asked incredulously.

"Bella, you are my mate as such everything I am and everything I have is equally yours. I hope with time you will come to realize this." He looked so sincere she thought. Could this beautiful man really be hers she wondered? God, she certainly hoped so.

"Alright then show me my home," she said blinding him in the process with her radiant smile. Turning to Quil and Embry she grinned, "Hey guys come with us?"

"Right behind you little sis...lead the way" She huffed a frustrated breath, "why do you keep calling me little…...little sis and little one" she raised her brow, I'm not that small you know." They looked at each other…. then at her all saying in unison, "Yeah ….you are."

The exterior of the cottage was wonderful it held so much potential, a very deep wide porch ran along the entire front, perfect for some chairs and maybe a swing on one end, some potted plants to make it look homier and a fresh coat of paint. The outside would be perfect. It sat back deep off the little traveled road in a more remote part of LaPush, a part she didn't think she had ever been to before, it was completely surrounded on three sides by the forest and she could swear she could hear the ocean not too far off.

"Oh Brady," she said in little more than a whisper. "I love it already, it's beautiful."

His heart picked up speed in his chest and his wolf preened at the compliment his little mate had paid them, she liked the home they would share and eventually raise our pups he thought. "You've made us very happy Bella that you like our home."

"Us? ...who?"

"My wolf and I both are happy that you have accepted our home for you." He said pulling her closer for a hug and looking into her eyes, "Very happy. Let's go inside so I can show you the rest. This was my parents' home, it needed a bunch of fixing when I came home a year ago and little at a time I have been making repairs and trying to upgrade the interior to make it a little more up to date. It still could use a woman's eye and touch so feel free to make your wants known, maybe we could work on it together."

"I'd like that very much, thank you." Giving his a hand a squeeze.

She was surprised by how large and open everything was inside. "This is amazing I would have never guessed it was this big in here. It's so open and bright." Bella continued to look at her surroundings as Brady explained what he had done to the interior. "It was small but I opened up the existing rooms and made a large living area and kitchen off that. There's plenty of room if you wanted to make a portion of this space a dining room."

"The only thing I haven't done in the kitchen yet is to upgrade any appliances, I don't really cook much beyond eggs and toast. Now that you're here we can shop and you can help me turn this place into a real home. What do you think?" He asked looking at her hopefully.

"I can't wait to get started, we can decide together everything we will need first and then shop." she said excitedly. "What do you think brother, do you like it?"

"It's really great Brady I didn't realize you had done so much to the inside of this place, where did you put the bedrooms?" Quil looked around curiously.

"Down this hallway, I had to add an extension on the back of the house. Thankfully the property is so deep I could really add any square footage I needed. I only put two bedrooms for now." Opening the first door "this is our room." The center of the back wall held an enormous king size bed, flanked by two long windows on either side to allow for the morning light to bathe the room.

The headboard on the bed and two nightstands were all beautifully hand carved oak, they didn't appear to be new instead they had an age softened slightly darkened lustre. "Brady, the bed and end tables are amazing. Did you make them yourself?" Bella was in complete awe of them. "No my dad made them for my mom as a wedding present." She ran her hand lightly over the carvings of the cliffs of La Push, the ocean and the forest. It was intricate and painstakingly detailed down to the tiny squirrel sitting at the base of one of the many trees. "This is really a treasure and should be passed on through generations," she remarked as she continued to admire these wonderful pieces.

Brady couldn't have been more pleased with Bella's reactions so far if he tried. He felt a sense of pride that she valued the simpler things in life, she wasn't a person who was all about possessions and money.

They continued the tour shadowed by memories and future dreams.

"Alright then, who's hungry?" She asked receiving wide grins from all three of her wolf men. "Do you have food in the house or do we need to make a store run?" "There's eggs, sausage and bacon I think. Let's go check the fridge." he suggested.

After an extremely brief inventory Bella looked for a volunteer for a run to the local shop 'Ateara's General Store'. Quil would go taking Embry with him, they walked out the door together, so they could start unloading her things, it wouldn't take much effort as her possessions didn't amount to much more than her clothes and she didn't appear to waste time or money on any great amount of wardrobe. While they did the off-loading Bella wrote out a list for the ingredients she would need. Hoping Brady had the pots, pans and utensils needed to make them a meal.

As she made her way to the front door she heard the loud screech of brakes and shouting. Walking out onto the porch she watched as this otherwise attractive woman, hurled insults at the guys one after another. Bella walked to Brady's' side placing her hand in his.

"Is this the whore you found important enough to miss the wedding for?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Excuse the fuck out of me, who the hell are you calling a whore? You don't know me and I certainly hope we keep it that way." Bella said with an arched brow.

Embry leaned in over Bella's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Emily Young, Leah's first cousin."

"Oh well that explains it then, must run in that family"

Embry let out a snort, trying to hold in his laughter.

Emily started her ranting again, "I don't see what's so funny about ruining my wedding, because of you my fiancée and I had a fight and the wedding never took place."

They all wore confused faces. "Emily how do you figure it is any of our faults that prevented your wedding from taking place?" Brady was the one to ask.

"It wasn't right for the wedding to take place before everyone was there to witness it, when it became obvious that none of you were going to show up Sam and I argued about how rude you all were and then I come to find out it's all her fault." She stood there pointing her accusing finger.

Bella cleared her throat, "Emily is it? I fail to see how the lack of their presence kept you from going forward with your wedding plans, I assume Sam was their and your other family and friends?"

Emily sneered at her. "It's obvious you know nothing of wedding etiquette."

"I may not know anything about the etiquette of it, but if you're there to marry the man you love and he is there as well as the officiant. Then I still fail to see what you are complaining about, all you needed was to say your vows to the only important person attending... Sam. Unless you were there strictly for the benefit of an audience there should have been no problem."

"You bitch...how dare you?" With that she lunged for Bella who stood her ground and promptly knocked Emily Young on her fat ass.

Bella handed Quil the list with the money. She proceeded to head back into the house to start getting ready to cook, leaving Emily sitting in the middle of the front yard. Brady couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he watched her little butt as she walked through the door.

"Emily, let me make something clear to you now. I will not tolerate you or anyone else harassing my mate for whatever goes on in your life. I suggest you go back to Sam's and sort your problems out with him." With that he left her to rejoin Bella.

Brady approached Bella in the kitchen as she searched for what she needed. He pointed out the large pantry room she hadn't noticed, it contained all manner of cooking vessels that were his mom's. "Oh this is wonderful and they are in such excellent condition, having these will save a small fortune these things aren't cheap these days. I doubt they are made as well either." She was obviously pleased by the newest treasures she had discovered, she was definitely one of a kind.

Quil returned from the store depositing everything on the counter top, placing a kiss on his sister's cheek he left to rejoin the guys to do whatever it is men do while waiting for their stomachs to be filled. Bella hummed a little tune as she busied herself preparing dinner.

Brady walked in and asked quietly if there was enough for two extra. "Who's here?" scrunching her forehead. "Paul and Sam just showed up, will that be a problem?" He didn't want to cause her extra work.

"No it's fine you can always stretch things to feed more people unexpectedly, besides I don't think I know how to cook in small batches."

He pulled her into his arms, "Little one I have an urge to kiss you, may I?" looking at her hopefully.

"Yes please," tilting her head back to look up at him, he leaned in taking her lips with his and making her knees go weak from the feelings. She reached to the nape of his neck, running her fingers through the hairs there. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss asking for entrance as his tongue swiped across her lower lip which she granted. All too soon the need to breathe forced the kiss to end, their eyes met and were lost in each other. "I need to finish cooking," she mumbled, licking her bottom lip and smiling at him she quipped "maybe we could try that again later?"

"Oh baby girl you can bet your sweet ass on that" he gave a dirty little chuckle as he walked out the door throwing a wink back at her.

Dinner was simple and a complete success, all that could be heard was moans and groans of pleasure. The compliments flew at her from every direction, she was bewildered. It was as if they had never eaten before and she said as much to them.

"Frozen stuff and canned ravioli, are not food, Bells." Quil replied while the others nodded in agreement.

"Didn't Emily or Leah cook for any of you?" Sam almost choked with laughter, which got the others hooting and hollering as they succumbed to the joke Bella seemed to be missing.

Paul piped in…"Emily couldn't cook anything beyond these muffins of hers that quite frankly the army could use as a secret weapon." He had a look of utter disgust on his face.

"It's not hard to cook, a few ingredients and some common sense is all it takes. I can't believe this...what about Leah? She had to have cooked for at least Jake and Billy."

Her brother looked over at her. "Let me make this easier on you Bells, Emily and Leah are the two most self-absorbed...laziest women the world has ever seen. They wouldn't breathe if it wasn't a necessity."

"Do any of you underfed boys have room for some of my double fudge cake and ice cream?"

"Absolutely," Embry smiled at her. Nods of agreement all around.

They sat with their cake and coffee enjoying light banter "I think it's time we caught up with each other on a few things, Sam why don't you start with the wedding."

"I got tired of Emily and her constant complaining and placing blame for everything in her life on everyone but herself. I started a while ago to see her for who she really is not just through the eyes of the imprint, and I didn't like what I was seeing."

"When she made such an uncalled for scene at the wedding, screaming about how I never put her first and I would never amount to anything. I finally reached my limit telling her if that was what she really thought and felt about me there would be no wedding now or ever, and I walked away. When she got back to the house she said I had humiliated her so badly that she was ashamed to show her face around the rez, I laughed and told her to take her face back to Makah. I didn't want to see it anymore until she changed her ways. She wanted to know if we were ever getting married, I told her I honestly didn't know so for now it is postponed indefinitely. I really can't help but feel the spirits got it wrong this time."

"Imprint, I don't understand what is that?" Bella looked to Brady for the answer.

"Nothing you need to worry about…. In the stories of our ancestors it was said that an imprint was a reward of sorts for the wolf to find his soul mate, the person that would complete him and who would make the strongest pups. Nothing else in his life would be as important as the imprint to the wolf they would do anything, be anything to keep their imprint happy and content."

"Okay... but how can the wolves be protectors of the tribe if the only thing of importance is their imprint? Wouldn't that make them only want to protect that person?" "You my girl are very perceptive." He tapped her nose lightly with his finger.

Giving him what the guys were beginning to recognize as her bitch brow, she looked in his eyes..."That's a damn fine way you found to lose a finger there wolf man."

"Sorry it won't happen again… as I was about to say. That is exactly what is wrong with imprinting, the way the journals have explained it and the way the stories have been told countless times. It's' time to have a full council meeting, wolves and their imprints, council members, tomorrow at 7 at the Tribal Center. Mandatory."

"Will I be going also?" she asked.

"Yes baby, as my mate and a new wolf it's very important for you to be there as well."

"Hey guys I don't mean to be rude but I am kind of tired and still need to clean up the kitchen and dishes. Why don't we all meet back here for breakfast in the morning, say about 9, does that sound good for everyone?" she questioned. Quil bent to hug her goodnight, "can you bring grandfather with you in the morning?" He gave her a surprised look before smiling "sure thing sis."

The two of them worked side by side to clean the kitchen and set it to rights...it was still fairly early but you could easily see how exhausted they each were. "I am going to head into the shower and get ready for bed, while you lock up if you don't mind."

"No problem you go ahead I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Bella quickly found her toiletries and a pair of ratty p.j.'s which were little more than some sleep shorts and an old baggy tee shirt. Heading into the shower she turned the water on and after it heated she stepped in and moaned at how good it felt hitting her tired muscles, relieving the stress of the day.

Dried and dressed she headed to bed, she was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it was and was soon sound asleep, which is how Brady found her when his shower was done. He slipped into a pair of boxers and crawled into bed beside her, pulling her into his chest. The last thought he had was how good she felt snuggled there in his arms as he thanked the spirits for his beautiful and feisty mate, he would be sure not to act like a condescending asshole again he hoped, as sleep finally claimed him.

Bella rose early in the morning and quietly slipped out of bed, taking care of immediate needs and getting dressed. She went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and prepare breakfast.

Brady roused himself from the best sleep he had in a damn long time. He quickly remade the bed hoping to get himself back into Bella's good graces once more that really was a boneheaded move tapping her nose like a naughty puppy or a small child. He would have to watch himself today. Making his way to the kitchen for coffee he watched as she maneuvered her way around with little effort, seems she actually enjoyed cooking.

"Good morning, you look like you're having fun."

"Hey...morning and yeah I really enjoy cooking and watching people feast on it. Everything is just about done, just waiting on the timer for the muffins." His head swiveled around to her "did you say muffins?" Nodding her head and grinning at him, "You didn't really think I was going to pass up the opportunity to show you all how a muffin is supposed to look and taste did you? Christ you boys really need a course in the way women think, not just how to get them naked."

Pulling the pans from the oven, it was Brady's turn to raise a brow as he looked at the enormous, sugar coated muffins she placed on towels to cool down. "Holy hell, those are the biggest muffins I have ever seen. What else are we having?"

"Breakfast casseroles, bacon, sausage gravy and biscuits and home fried potatoes with peppers and onion. Think that will be enough?" she actually looked worried as she nervously chewed her bottom lip.

Breakfast was noisy and gone before you could blink, they helped clear the table while Bella grabbed the serving platter of muffins to lay in the middle and refilled coffee cups. "Muffins they all groaned." There went the brow again damn it….. "Shall I give them to someone else perhaps?"

Quil winced as he told his sister, "no Bells we'll eat them it's just that the muffins we are used to getting made us sick. Literally. These look really good, what kind are they? He took a huge bite…..pineapple, damn these are good." Numerous hands started reaching for the muffins.

All but the two Quils' left after eating and thanking Bella for a terrific breakfast of which there was not one crumb left. Quil senior had been observing the girl all throughout the meal. He studied her face and watched her mannerisms carefully, she reminded him of someone.

Brady was the one who broke the silence that had descended like a heavy curtain… it seemed as though no one actually knew how to start this conversation. "We had some discoveries that you need to be aware of," he addressed senior directly. Old Quil told him to continue.

"Bella Swan is my chosen mate." He cleared his throat before continuing, "She and I met at her workplace the night of Sam's bachelor party. I recognized instantly who she was to me, while we were getting acquainted Jacob approached us. He started taunting Bella with some very ugly and hurtful things, they argued until she was overcome by her anger and phased."

Old Quil's eyes just about left his head they widened that much. "There has never been a female shifter in any pack before, how is this possible she is not Quileute." he was lost to his thoughts for the moment.

Bella spoke up then, "when I was able to calm and change back I realized that there was more to my life than I was ever aware of. I needed to call my mother and ask some painful questions. After a bunch of half-truths and denial she finally admitted that Charlie Swan is not my biological father." She looked down at the table before looking back at Old Quil. "She confessed that your son was my father, I'm sorry you have to find out like this."

Old Quil watched her for a moment, he could see the fear of rejection on her face. He could never reject that which was a part of the son he loved so much. "Would it be alright with you if I just call you granddaughter?"

Bella hiccuped on a little sob…."Only if I have your permission to call you grandfather in return."

"I would like nothing better, it is an honor for me, he told her sincerely. I watched you throughout breakfast feeling that you reminded me of someone, I see it now. You have his eyes and mouth, his chin too I think, yes I can definitely see the resemblance. Young Quil looks more like his mother. My son would have been proud to call you daughter," he said with tears fighting to escape his eyes.

Bella was not as successful at hiding the waterworks nor was her brother Quil. Emotions were running very high at the moment.

"We weren't sure at first if it was because of Bella's bloodline or if it was because of her connection to me as her mate, we took the most obvious route first."

"That may still play a factor in her phasing, I think it is time for your other spirit guides to make themselves known. I have shared as much as I know with you, but even my knowledge is limited. I will call upon the spirits for further guidance."

"Granddaughter, at tonight's meeting I would like to introduce you as Bella Ateara, all of our people need to come to know you have a rightful place within the tribe. Do I have your consent to do so?" She nodded…"yes grandfather I would like that very much, I need to legally have my name changed for public records also."

"Young Quil and I will go speak with his mother, it would not do for her to hear it from others." Rising to take their leave, "see you tonight sis."

"Well that went well, better than I hoped for," she commented while washing dishes. "Brady I figured out our first major purchase." Looking over at her as he dried the clean plates, "just what would that be babe."

"A kick-ass dishwasher of course. I love cooking, cleaning up the mess by hand not so much...nope not happening."

Brady grinned at her, "why don't you call mama I bet they could tell you where to get all the good appliances and other kitchen essentials wholesale."

The pack all started entering the Tribal Center Bella watched as they started to take their seats, Leah and Jacob were the last to arrive. Brady took his place at the table of elders, as pack Alpha he held a seat on the council he sat to one side of the chief, Billy Black. Quil senior sat on the other. She recognized Harry Clearwater but the two others she did not know. She sat between her brother and Embry, in the first row of seats facing the council. Somehow feeling like the accused waiting for sentencing.

Billy turned his wheelchair in order to strike the drum head that sat directly behind the table, after three beats he opened the meeting. "Young Alpha why were we summoned to this mandatory meeting this evening?"

"Over the last few days circumstances have been revealed that concern us all directly or indirectly. These were things we all needed to be aware of. The first and foremost is I have found my chosen mate...Bella would you join me here at the front?"

Joshua Uley smacked his hand against the table, "how can this be right your mated to a paleface? You must have made a grave error, I suppose now she has been exposed to the pack and knows our secrets too. He raised his voice in indignation at the affront to the tribe, you have disgraced us all." He shouted.

Billy banged his gavel against the table. "That's enough there will be no further disruptions. Brady what do you have to say to these assertions that Bella could mistakenly be your mate?"

"There has been no mistake Bella is not only my mate, but also a member of the pack not by virtue of our relationship, but because she is the first female wolf." A few gasps could be heard and then dead silence.

The chief was the first to speak. "How is this possible her parents are both white neither having a drop of any Quileute blood. I have known Charlie Swan most of my life." Harry Clearwater spoke up then, " if a woman were destined to phase shouldn't it have been my Leah? She is of the bloodline."

Brady was getting pissed, "if everyone will take their seats and stop interrupting the proceedings you will hear the rest of the story." He glared at the members of the council daring them to say another word. "Elder Ateara would you care to address this gathering?"

The Elder Quil rose to his feet, looking at everyone in a manner which brooked no tolerance for further disruption of any kind. With his head raised and shoulders drawn back, he looked regal as he took his place beside Bella smiling down at her. "Allow me to introduce you all to the Alphas' chosen mate...my granddaughter Bella Ateara."

Billy Black sat with his lower jaw hanging slack. "Charlie is not her father? Can this be proven?"

Bella cleared her throat, "Chief Black, there were witnesses to the phone conversation I had with my mot… with Renee, when she made her confession about my biological father. If that is not enough for you I would think the fact that I turned furry and grew a tail should settle any further argument." Yes, there it is... the bitch brow…. Embry had to smile as he nudged Quil in the ribs and nodded his head toward Bella, Quil shook his head grinning.

Billy proceeded to ask if there was any further business that needed to be addressed.. Brady resumed the conversation. "With the councils indulgence and that of the pack and their imprints, the issue of imprinting and it's misconceptions needs to be set to rights."

"What is wrong with imprinting that needs to be made right Alpha? Is it not a sacred joining, passed down to the wolves as a blessing for their sacrifices to the tribe? The stories have been told through the generations it is recorded in the journals. There should be no further discussion needed."

The door to the council meeting opened and a very elderly gentleman entered. Judging by his physical bearing one could tell he was of a good many years late 80's early 90's, possibly older. He carried himself with an air of power, the way someone would who had been shown great deference over a lifetime. Not one soul in the room save possibly old Quil had the slightest inkling of who this stranger was amongst them.

He spoke up in a strong and authoritative voice, "I am Josiah Clearwater, beta of the pack prior to Ephraim Black. I am one hundred and twenty two years of age. I have come as the second spirit guide to the young Alpha and to address the council, pack and imprints this night."

A/N: Little by little we are getting where we are going, where that is , who knows….the characters have taken this story hostage..They go I follow accordingly. hope you enjoy.

Thanks to Mist for Beta'ing this for me.

▶ Reply to This


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Josiah Clearwater took his time as he looked over the pack, the elders and the imprints. "Young Alpha, if you would indulge an old man. A chair would be welcomed." Brady led Josiah to the table giving up his seat beside the chief. He then joined Bella in the front row with the pack.

After getting himself settled at the table, he spoke up in a strong voice. "I will ask at this time that no matter what you hear, you will save your comments until I have finished. At that time you may ask your questions."

"Ever since the time of Taha Aki, each generation has had it's spirit protectors'. Ephraim Blacks generation was the last to phase until this current pack. But first I will address imprinting. Are all the imprints present?"

The Alpha answered. "Yes they are, may I introduce them?" Josiah gave a slight nod indicating for Brady to continue. "Emily, will you please rise?"….she stood where she had sat a few seats apart from Sam. "This is Emily Young of the Makah people, imprint of Sam Uley. Leah Clearwater rise please, Leah is the imprint of Jacob Black. Last of the imprints Kim Connors, Kim if you would please stand. Kim is the imprint of Jared Cameron."

Josiah studied the protectors and the imprints of each before speaking again. "You may all resume your seats. "It seems as though with the passage of time, the council of Elders has begun to translate the legends of our people making grave errors in the translation especially of the older texts. There was no written language in the time of Taha Aki, legends were passed down in the telling of stories at the tribal bonfires. It was not until recent generations that legends were placed in journals for safe keeping. But why would one want to keep safe that which is not entirely true?"

Looking up at the council members their faces registered shock, humiliation and anger. Having been chastised like children in front of the pack who had up to this point taken their direction from them.

"Imprinting is not the joining of two soul mates as you have led this pack to believe, in fact and in my knowledge there has been no imprinting since before my time."

"This is the truth of the imprint. It is of mutual benefit to both parties, the female is without a male to protect and provide for her. While the Spirit warrior has no female to care for his daily needs of preparing his meals and sewing his buckskins, or keeping his dwelling place free from vermin and filth. The imprint performs these services in exchange for the protection and provision of the spirit wolf. It was an honor to serve a spirit wolf."

Turning to the council members he continued. "You all sit here so self righteous and all knowing, yet there is nothing any of you know about being a spirit wolf. You have committed a grave disservice to your pack, you have been filling their heads with half truths and outright lies. The council should have no say in the pack save as advisors if needed. The pack is the sole responsibility of the Alpha. He is their head and heart, their leader in all things."

"I will answer your questions now. Alpha if you will allow one question at a time and keep things orderly please."

Brady took his place front and center, "who would like to start?" Chief Black raised his hand first. "How can we know that you are telling us the truth?"

"I have spent the last forty years of my life in contact with the spirit wolves directly, transcribing the legends as they should be. Before any of you can doubt my words, you will all meet with them in a months time at the next full moon rising, in a place of their choosing."

The next question came from the quiet voice of Jared's imprint Kim. Teary eyed and voice shaking, "Jared and I are not soul mates? We have been together for over a year now, what is to become of us?"

"Whatever you and he want your relationship to become, if you love each other and want to be together you will. But it will be by your choices as each of you choose to do so or not. Not because of an imprint. I suspect in this case it has been a natural attraction you both felt from the beginning and not an actual imprint as you both have full sets of parents that see to each of your needs."

"The choice always belongs to the two people involved in any relationship child. There is no magic to cause two people to be right for each other if they are not. You and Jared are compatible with each other, but I can not see inside your hearts."

Sam raised his hand next, "What about Emily and I? Why does our relationship not work anymore?"

"Your relationship with your imprint was wrong from the start and you should have been aware that you could reject it immediately. This was a great injustice to you both, caused by the ignorance of your council of elders. The simple fact is your wolf hates the very sight of Emily and as such is a great danger to her. Only the fact that the man was attracted to her physically in the beginning has kept her from injury or even death."

"The wolf sensed the type of person she was from the beginning and rejected her, it took the man longer to realize what the wolf already knew. She never fulfilled her duty to you as an imprint, instead demanding that you would do as she wished. After all the legend as the elders told it said you must keep your imprint happy The man followed blindly, until the spirit wolf forced the man to see."

"That's ridiculous." Emily shouted.

"If you try to force Sam to stay with you out of some mistaken story you have been fed, then you are taking the risk of his wolf turning and attacking you. The man will no longer be an obstacle in his way. His Spirit wolf despises you completely for bringing unhappiness to the man." Josiah told her giving her a very pointed look.

Emily resumed her seat a very subdued woman. At this point Leah spoke up. "What of Jacob and I? What do you see for us?"

"I see that you have a strong physical relationship and nothing more, your attitude is the same as your cousins. You want submission and adoration. Your heart is not his. Jacob's wolf loves the physical gratification you provide. Jacob the man has a wandering eye because he has never given his heart."

"As with Kim and Jared, I do not believe an imprint took place for you and Jacob, as you also have parent's to see to your needs."

The pack had stunned looks on their faces, none of them knowing what to think. Nothing however could compare to the looks on the faces of the imprints or non imprints it seems.

Embry 's question was to the point. "What else have we been led to believe as truth?"

"A great many things. You will learn all that you need to know at the meeting with the spirit wolves and your guides."

"I will be on the reservation working closely with the Alpha and his chosen mate, also with the council until the time of the meeting, then I will join the spirit wolves allowing my body it's final rest."

"Just remember, you are all free to choose your own hearts desire in a mate. No one has the right to tell you that you have to settle for someone you do not want."

After the meeting broke up Jacob and Leah started their own argument walking away and leaving the others shaking their heads.

"Bells I'm hungry," Quil batted his lashes at his sister. Looking to wrangle a meal out of her and maybe even dessert.

"Sorry guys until I shop for food tomorrow, the kitchen is closed at our house."

"Wait, does that mean no breakfast in the morning either?" his face had a stricken look as he loudly moaned….."Nooooo!" Bella just gave him an evil little grin.

"What if I run down to mom's right now and get stuff for breakfast, will you make us breakfast at least? Say yes please Bells I'll love you forever and ever. I'll never call you little again I promise."

"Meet us back at the house when you're done, we'll see the rest of you in the morning for breakfast. Jared, I would like it very much if you and Kim would join us also."

Kim smiled and told her they would be there.

"Early, say eight, Brady and I have lots to get done tomorrow, and if you guys want to eat anymore we need to food shop." Walking away and getting in their cars they all agreed to be there the next morning.

Looking at Brady she asked what his thoughts were about everything he had heard this evening. "I was unaware of the story behind the imprint, but it makes more sense the way Josiah explained it. Like you said a protector is to protect the tribe, if his sole focus is the imprint then he will fail in his duty. I hope Emily heeds Josiah's warning, to not try to force Sam into taking her back. If his wolf were to take over I would hate to see the consequences, Sam shouldn't have to live with that kind of guilt."

"I know what you mean. I can't even imagine the devastation that would cause. Do you think that Jared and Kim will survive this intact?" Chewing on her bottom lip she seems like such a shy girl, I think I would really like to get to know her. Kim reminds of how I used to be always trying to fade into the background, thankfully I found mama and her family. They helped me to recognize my strengths and self worth. I will always be grateful to them, remind me tomorrow about calling her to find out about the appliances we need."

"Sure thing babe."

It wasn't long after they arrived home before Quil showed up loaded down with bags of ingredients for breakfast. "What are we having brother of mine." he pulled out ingredients for pancakes, bottles of syrup, frozen blueberries and a big bunch of bananas. He got pounds of bacon and sausage. orange and apple juice, milk and more coffee. 4 flats of eggs, 2 blocks of cheddar cheese, bread for toast, 3 lbs. of butter, jam and jelly. Bella stood there mouth agape and bitch brow firmly arching toward her hairline. "I hope you plan on getting your furry ass here first thing in the morning to help fix all of this, or we won't be eating until lunchtime. Who do you think is going to eat all of this anyhow?"

"Bells, Wolves...we eat. There will be nothing left again, just watch and learn. Besides where making up for a bunch of crap that we had to eat over the years."

"Be here no later than seven, oh and see if your mom has a big griddle I can borrow from her." he hugged her goodnight and patted Brady's shoulder on his way out the door, hand raised in a backwards wave. He was already thinking of sinking his teeth into those pancakes in the morning.

After showers, they snuggled into bed together.

Brady looked at Bella glancing down at her mouth he gave her a cheesy grin…... "Is it later now baby girl?" She furrowed her brow in concentration "Huh?" Was her eloquent reply not catching on to his meaning yet. All of a sudden it became apparent what he was asking for, she chewed her bottom lip before telling him…"Yeah but just kissing right?" He sighed, "yeah just kissing."

After somewhat of a heated little make out session, they pulled away from each other's mouths and settled into a comfortable position with his arm securely pulling her into his chest where her other hand rested. "Goodnight sweet girl" he whispered in her ear. "'Mm...night" she mumbled back. It wasn't long before sleep overtook them.

When Quil arrived in the morning he found them both in the kitchen already elbows deep in preparing breakfast. "Here's the griddle you needed sis, mom said to tell you to keep it she hasn't used it but once the whole time she has had it. Oh and she also can't wait to meet you." After small talk and greetings, Bella was putting the last of the pancakes on the griddle as everyone showed up to eat. She swore the wolves could smell food from miles away.

Kim and Bella fixed their plates and then stood back and watched. Seeing the wolves pile mountains of food on the plates and watching as it disappeared in mere minutes, Bella whispered to Kim, "do you think they even taste it?"

"Tink, that was best stack of blueberry pancakes ever." Embry winked at her. "Tink?" she asked.

"Yeah you know Tink, short for Tinker Belle." Turning around and high fiving Quil."

"So you two took it upon yourselves to come up with a new name to call me small?"

"Uhm…..it was Em's idea Bells honest I wouldn't do that after promising you." There went the puppy eyes.

"Is that right Embry, this was your idea? Then what was with the high fiving each other?" There went the bitch brow.

"Well…. she shouted at them both." The brow was getting higher, damn how does she do that Embry thought. Quil could only think ah hell, busted.

She suddenly smiled at them. "Don't worry I don't get mad that easy however I do get even. Take your pick you can both clean the kitchen till it sparkles including dishes, pots and pans. Or

you can go the next two days with no meals at this house."

They looked like someone stuck a knife through their chests as they gasped. Glancing at each other. "I'll wash, you dry.. .dumb ass."

They got ready to leave telling the guys to lock up before they left, they were heading to the big

Walmart super center out toward P.A. for groceries. On the drive she called the restaurant and talked to mama filling her in about the house and how things had been going for her and Brady. She then talked to Carmine and found out who his wholesale suppliers were, not only for appliances but for all restaurant supplies and included his food distributors number telling her to use the family name when and if she purchased anything from them, for a better discount. she promised to call again soon.

They arrived back home after several hours of shopping and over five hundred dollars lighter, she would definitely be calling the food wholesale place, before they were broke. She actually did quite well as she never purchased prepared food or mixes, preferring to cook from scratch. The back of the truck was completely filled and the spaces behind the front seat also. It would be a challenge putting everything away.

The rest of the week flew by, between feeding her wolves and meetings with the council and Josiah. She got to meet Quil's mom Joy, at long last. She was a very welcoming and warm woman who bore absolutely no ill will toward Bella for the mistakes of her young and foolish parents. She remarked several times at how much Bella resembled her dad, pulling out yellowing photos to show her what he looked like and allowing Bella to take several of them with her. Bella also took one of the entire family when Quil was a short chubby legged toddler, holding on to his dad's leg.

She intended on making a collage of the snapshots and hoped Brady had some of his family also. It was time to start making the house their very own.

She sat on the porch steps watching as Brady washed the truck off. They were heading into Seattle tomorrow to the appliance dealer and restaurant supply place. Sam was taking his truck and Paul was coming to help load up. She marveled at his muscular frame as his cutoffs hung low on his hips, if they slipped a little lower they would be around his ankles. Oh wouldn't that be a spectacular view she thought wistfully. Her mate was an absolutely stunning man in every respect…. all 6' 5" of him. She had a funny feeling in her lower belly and a wet spot in her panties as she sat there practically drooling saliva down her chin.

She wanted him there was no denying it, she wasn't just physically attracted to him, she found herself falling for him hard and fast. She could tell he was feeling a strong attraction to her but was he starting to love her as well she wondered. He was everything she had ever dreamed of in a man. Handsome, decidedly so. Thoughtful and caring, absolutely. Intelligent and hard working, he was always busy doing things for them and others who needed his help. He was a natural born leader, strong and decisive commanding respect from all that he met. And Dear God the man had lips and a tongue that set her on fire, she knew they both wanted to take this as far as they could, but the truth was she was afraid she wouldn't satisfy him, she would be 22 years old in 3 months and she was still an inexperienced virgin.

Ugh she hated the self doubt that crept back into her life when she thought about having sex for the first time. What if she seemed frigid or heaven help her too aggressive? Would she be a disappointment to him? She looked up when she heard him clearing his throat. Her panties flooded, she whimpered. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of her arousal, " babe" his voice was husky with desire. "You're gonna chew that luscious lip off that beautiful face of yours if you don't stop." Placing his index finger on it and gently prying it away from her teeth. He leaned in and placed a light kiss to the bruised lip. She stopped breathing and her eyes glazed over. "Breathe babe." The air rushed into her lungs as he hoisted her up into his arms and headed into the house.

"Take a shower with me…. please" He walked them into the bathroom reaching into the shower and turning on the water to hot, not stopping to undress he entered the shower with Bella firmly wrapped around his torso. Goose bumps rose on her flesh, not because she was cold, but because she felt his cock pressing up between them as it rubbed against her aching mound. She ground herself against him and whimpered again. "Baby girl stand up for a minute." Lowering her legs to the floor, he reached for the hem of her shirt and looked at her silently asking for permission to remove it. She nodded her consent. lifting her arms over her head as he pulled it up and off, revealing a simple white cotton bra that her nipples were now pressed against in her state of arousal. he slowly lowered the straps and reached behind her to unhook it dropping it to the shower floor.

Bella reached up to cup herself she was embarrassed, he gently pulled her hands away "don't hide from me babe…..you are so beautiful." Her breasts were round and full with perfect rosy pink nipples "can I touch you?" "Yes." He captured a breast in each hand running his thumbs softly over her nipples until they were as hard as rocks, leaning down and kissing her swiping his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance which she granted. They hungrily probed each other's mouth, tongues dueling for dominance. Bella yielding to the demands of Brady's tongue, she was a mess of want that was rapidly turning to need. Need to feel those hands and mouth everywhere, pulling back to allow for breathing Brady looked into her hooded eyes. He read her like an open book knowing she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but not like this not in the shower their first time together. "Tonight babe, let me show you how much I love you."

"Do you….love me? Cause I know for sure I am falling in love with you." she whispered. "With all that I am," was his answering whisper.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't here Quil until he banged on the bathroom door. "Bells what time are we eating, it's after 6 already the guys are here waiting."

Brady looked up at his woman with lust filled eyes. " I really hope like hell you're not too attached to him cause as soon as I leave this shower I'm killing him."

Bella broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughing.

A/N: So there you have it another chapter Thanks to all for the review, favs. and follows...Thanks to mist for beta'ing this chap.


	7. Chapter 7

Stepping out of the shower, Bella hurriedly dried off and dressed. Thankfully she had prepared supper earlier in the day it just needed the oven for an hour. While she enjoyed cooking and giving to the guys something that had been sorely lacking for them, there needed to be rules. They had managed to wrangle their way not only into her home, but were now proceeding to invade her affections as well. Her natural instinct to nurture was operating on overload at the moment, all thanks to her dumb-ass brother. He possessed impeccable timing for getting himself in hot water, half the time she didn't know if she wanted to laugh at him or wring his neck.

Marveling at how they had settled into a loving and comfortable relationship almost as though they had grown up in each other's company. Quil accepted her into his arms, heart and family without question, during her phone call with Renee. The fact that she let him in that easily was nothing short of miraculous. Bella guarded herself very closely, she learned to do that before she could talk in sentences.

"Hey guys, she said walking into the kitchen and turning the oven to preheat, "supper in about an hour and a half...so grab some drinks and go find something on t.v." They groaned good naturedly and headed out of the kitchen.

"Sam, can we talk a minute?" she asked looking up at him. He looked at her and took a seat at the table once more. "What did you want to talk about Bella?"

"I'd like to know if you're doing alright, and if there is anyway that maybe Brady and I could help. I don't really know any of you all that well except you all like to eat", she laughed a little. "I can't imagine finding out what you did at the council meeting has been easy for you, I just wanted you to know that if you ever need to talk we're here for you."

"Brady is one lucky guy finding someone like you Bella and you're right it hasn't been easy. I don't know how to sort through all the things in my head and get them to make any sense. My head is like a minefield of emotions that I just don't know how to navigate." The look on his face showed the turmoil his mind was in, it also showed his lack of sleep.

"Do you have one issue that nags at you more than other's? Maybe we could start there?" She offered. He sat silently thinking about what bothered him most, he looked at her and said "yeah, I do."

"I can't help but feel guilt about Emily. Maybe she wasn't the best option for me and not the nicest person, however the fact remains she was led into living the lie the same way I was. We both wasted almost three years of our lives. We were only minutes away from extending the wreckage of our relationship for who knows how long. She didn't deserve what happened to us any more than I did. If I would have known it was possible, I would have walked away from the beginning." He hung his head looking defeated.

Walking up to him, she sat across from him and plucked his hand off the table holding it in her own. "Sam you didn't know and neither did she, you can't go back and erase it or fix it. You can however use it for the future. You now understand what you don't want in a relationship and can look for your own ideal. Has Emily moved out yet?"

"Yeah we arranged to have her things moved to her friends place back east in Colorado, and I took her to the bus depot in P.A. two days ago. She grew up with this girl on the Makah reservation, they have stayed in touch over the years."

"Good that means you both have a support system, so now that's one less thing in your head to worry over." She told him this with such an air of certainty and finality that he couldn't help the smile that swept his face. "Thanks B."

True to her word within an hour and a half they were sitting around the table stuffing themselves with Lasagna. "There are going to be a few changes set in place starting now. You do not come barging into this house if the doors are closed without an invitation to do so. Once you are in the house you do not enter my bedroom to pound on the door of the bathroom. These rules are suspended in case of an emergency. Emergencies Quil….. Do. Not. Include that your stomach is only half full...do I make myself clear?" Bitch brow proudly risen in her ire.

"Uhm…...if it's completely empty is that an emergency? I would think that would qualify as an emergency." Cue the puppy eyes.

Bella's hands slapped down on the table as she pushed herself up from her seat, staring at Quil with her mouth open and no sound coming out. Finally one word escaped her lips as she glared daggers at Quil…."run." The rest were laughing and shaking their heads.

Bella was wiping down the kitchen counters before shutting the kitchen down for the night. The guys including her brother had headed to their respective homes, she was sure to see them again for breakfast. "Brady do you think I should make some breakfast casseroles before bed?" Silence followed. "Brady?" Bella started wandering through the house calling out to him but there was no answer. Then she heard it... low music coming from down the hallway. Reaching the door to their bedroom she quietly pushed it open, she could hear the water running in the shower.

Remembering her shower time from earlier in the day Bella decided to woman up and quickly shed her clothes, shutting the bedroom light off as she passed the switch. Stepping into the bathroom she was stopped dead in her tracks by the sight of her man standing under the jet of water that cascaded over his muscled body. Heat pooled in her lower stomach and moisture formed and trickled down the inside of her thigh, apex throbbing in tune to the bass beat of the music from the Ipod dock. She moved to slide the door aside to the shower stepping into the steam behind him.

Brady turned to her, his smile was slow and seductive. His eyes were hooded and tinged with lust. You could see the want warring with the need deep in their depths. He held his hand out to her palm up waiting for her to initiate the first move. Slowly sliding her hand over his and up his forearm in a gentle caress, his hand clasped around her upper arm as he drew her into his body and slowly descended to her mouth. He kissed her softly, teasingly nibbling at her lower lip then pulling it into his mouth suckling it, Bella's gasp gave him an opening he took greedily and slowly stroked his tongue on hers. Little mewling sounds erupted in her throat and he was so wracked with lust he thought he could probably die from the exquisite pain he felt in his cock. She couldn't help but feel his hardened length pressing into her stomach. Wondering if he was as large as he seemed captured in between their bodies, surely not. Moving so she could grasp him, she couldn't even wrap her hand around him. Pulling away from his mouth she looked down at what she held so gingerly…..Oh God it's big.

Fear caused her to tighten her grip in abject terror, he gave a little grunt of discomfort "baby girl you need to loosen your hold a little." She looked at him like she couldn't make out the words, "Huh?"

Brady flinched once more, "open your hand babe."

Realization finally dawned on her. "I'm so sorry, are you alright? Did I hurt you? Sorry….so sorry. It's…you're so….it's so….HUGE! Brady we can't do this, it's never gonna fit. I'm so small and you're so….Not."

Brady was choking back the chuckle he wanted to cut loose at his little mates flustered state.

"Shhhh...calm down sweetheart, look at me. We don't have to do this now, it's alright to wait until you're sure.

"I want to, I just wasn't expecting you to be so"…..She started nervously waving her hand down to where I was standing at attention saluting her. Furiously chewing her lower lip, she looked up and nodded "I trust you." The only thing I could think and say was "thank you."

My girl was scared and I made a promise to rein myself in and be nothing but gentle with her. I had to force my wolf down because all he wanted to do was claim what he saw as rightfully his. First she needed to see that her comfort and pleasure came first, I would try not to hurt her anymore than what was absolute necessity. I worried about this because she really is tiny, she stood about five-four in height but she had a very petite frame.

Even though she was petite she had phenomenal tits and an ass that just invited a firm squeeze and maybe a nibble or two. I gently finished drying her and lifted her bridal style to carry into our room, lowering the volume on the music then placed her in the center of our bed.

Leaning up to gaze over her prone body, he watched as the play of shadows cast by the moon danced over her porcelain skin…"you are so beautiful" he whisper groaned to her, placing a light kiss upon her mouth again waiting for her response.

She turned leaning into him and returned the kiss with a little more pressure against his lips moaning softly as she felt the heat rising up in her stomach once again. "Teach me what it means to feel like a woman. Make me completely yours."

"Babe." That's all I could get out of my mouth, I had given her the opportunity to lead and she had taken it….giving it back to me with an open heart. My mate, my woman. She trusted me enough to gift me with her body and soul for my safe keeping. I would never give her reason to doubt my absolute love and devotion for her.

Grappling with my inner animal I deepened our kiss while running my hands gently across her breasts stopping to pluck a response from her nipples first one and then the other. Her low throaty moans letting me know she was enjoying my ministrations. Moving away from her mouth and showering kisses over her throat and down to her breasts I suckled a nipple into my mouth like a baby starved for his mother's milk. She pushed her upper body further into my mouth giving me full access to the rest of her breast, I turned my attention to her other breast wanting to give equal measure to both, while continuing to squeeze and fondle the one I had just left.

Moving down to her stomach at last and gently playing my tongue into her navel licking and nibbling along her hip bones, and blowing warm air over them, she was mewling like a kitten with the need for something more. Scooting down to place myself between her legs I gently lifted and separated them to fit over my shoulders and lowered my mouth to her beautiful bare pussy. She was as bare as the day she was born all I could do was moan in want of her. My tongue flicked out and licked a path from her opening to her clit that I slowly circled and then drew into my mouth to give a gentle suckle. She was delicious. I moved an arm across her hips to keep her from launching herself off the bed she was writhing and moaning, begging for more having a firm grip on my hair as she tried to pull my head further between her outstretched legs.

I slowly inserted one finger into her as I kept up the teasing of her clit she was so wet now and squirming I could feel her inner walls fluttering around my finger knowing she was nearing her climax I inserted another finger and she let go and flew in the height of her rapture.."Brady….Oh

god please." She was panting and moaning as I continued to tease her with my fingers curling them up looking for her spot, leaning down and gently biting down on her clit..she let out a scream and her walls closed on my fingers like a vice. "Oh God..oh god, oh my god Brady...that was...oh god, so good, so so good."

"Are you ready for me sweet girl?" I really prayed she didn't say no at this point not knowing if I could live through it, but I would do whatever my girl wanted.

"I'm ready baby...make me yours." Yes, she said yes...easy now, this is not the time for letting go with all the pent up sexual tension I possessed at the moment. I didn't want to hurt or scare her. I was so turned on and so hard for her I hoped I didn't finish before I was even in. Keeping my weight off of her I slowly inserted the head of my cock into her opening and pushed forward a bit. All my instincts screaming to plunge into her depths and claim my mate, but my common sense prevailed as I slowly inched my self deeper until I reached her barrier, "baby, take a deep breath and try to relax this may hurt a little," as I said this I pushed in the rest of the way seating myself fully into her warm wet depths.

She gasped and quit breathing for a moment as pain swept across her face and a tear trickled out the corner of each of her beautiful eyes. " I'm sorry sweet girl, I didn't want to hurt you but it was unavoidable, just relax I'll stay perfectly still until you're ready. I kissed the tears from her eyes and kissed her beautiful mouth and down her neck to her shoulder and back up the same path, hoping to help her to relax.

She bumped her hips up towards me letting me know it was alright to move again, I slowly pulled out and carefully pushed back in all the while watching her face for any signs of discomfort. "I'm okay you can move now." She reached up kissing my neck and across my collarbone as she clung to my upper arms she wrapped her legs around my waist and eased into the rhythm of a dance as old as time, whispering her love for me.

She felt like heaven.. warm and wet and so tight it was amazing how we fit together so perfectly. She was tiny against my hulking frame and yet like matching puzzle pieces we were locked together rising in the throes of passion ever higher, until at last we exploded in the breathless wonder and awe of finally finding home. At last, a place for our hearts to find peace and rest. This tiny little woman had captured my soul completely, she was everything good in my life. I couldn't possibly love her more.

We made love through the night sharing our bodies over and over till exhaustion claimed us. Sleep finally came as we lay wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N: Song inspiration for this chap. "We're Alone Now" James Blake. Thanks to my troops for their continued support**


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks later:

Light kept trying to sneak under the edges of Bella's eyelids, she kept a firm grip on them keeping them closed as long as she could hoping sleep would reclaim her. She was deliciously tired; Brady had given her quite a workout last night. Ever since the first night, they had made love she had a hard time keeping him from attacking her throughout the day. Not that she was complaining but he usually picked the least convenient times to become a complete horn dog. Giving up the possibility of sleep, she headed off to the bathroom.

Heading for the coffee pot was first on the agenda; she was not good for much without her morning dose of caffeine. It was just after seven and she wandered out to the porch to sit on the steps while she sipped from her cup of pure bliss. Wondering briefly, where Brady was off to, since the truck was also gone. She loved the early morning hours before the sounds of people disrupted the sounds of nature. With her new more sensitive hearing, she picked up on things she had no hope of ever hearing before. She didn't always know what the noise was connected to, not having grown up in or near a forest. She just knew that they were not human related and that was enough to enjoy them fully.

Times like this she spent thinking of how wonderful life had finally turned out for her and it was all thanks to her new family and mate. It fascinated her to no end that she had a man like Brady; he was beyond a doubt the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. Not that the rest of the pack were not gorgeous in their own right, they were fine specimens of the male species.

She loved Brady with everything she had in her and she knew he loved her the same. He washed away all the past loneliness and sorrow she had lived with her whole life, as though it had never existed. No one had ever wanted her from the time she was born. Renee left when she was a baby, saying she would come for her as soon as she was settled. This was the story her nana always told her, but it became obvious over time and with endless excuses, that Renee had never had any intentions of coming back. Whenever she asked nana about her mom or if she had a daddy, nana would just change the subject trying to divert Bella's attention in another direction. She finally quit asking, knowing she would never get the answers to her many questions.

Her grandmother saw to her physical needs she had the essentials of childhood, clothing, food, schooling. Everything but affection...she was never sure if her grandmother loved her or even wanted her there. She spent her free time reading or tending to her and nana's garden, enjoyed watching things grow from the tiny seeds they planted into beautiful flowers or various vegetables and herbs. Nana would let her help cooking once in awhile providing she didn't make too much mess. This was Bella's life, filled with distractions to while away endless hours of loneliness. Loneliness that could have been swept away with something as simple as a hug.

Bella was only eleven when her nana became sick and Renee had no choice but to come and get her. It was later in life she found the only reason Renee had come for her was because her grandmother threatened she would leave the house in trust for her granddaughter. Renee's greed won out.

When her nana passed away, Renee made sure that Bella knew she was causing her unnecessary turmoil and inconvenience. She gave her instructions on how she was to pose as her little sister that she was taking in out of the goodness of her heart. Pretending she was a much younger woman of twenty-four instead of her actual age of thirty-one. So the games continued on for her, until Renee had snagged herself a man twelve years her junior. Of course, Phil was in love and unaware of Renee's real age of thirty-seven and Renee couldn't risk him ever finding out so she asked Bella to leave at only seventeen sending her off to live with Charlie Swan.

She thought on the way to Washington that maybe things with the father she had never known about would be a turning point in her life. She dreamed of him being so excited to find she existed and would welcome her with open arms. She would finally have security and someone who cared. She was stupid…. it became apparent very quickly if not instantly that Charlie didn't know who the hell she was and wanted no part of her. It took only a few minutes for him to see the error of sending her away. Someone who was supposed to be his child. After all, he had a position in the community that had to be maintained at all costs.

So the games began once again with a whole new cast of characters.

Before she could get further lost in memories best left alone….Brady pulled the truck into the driveway. Climbing out he looked up at her with a smile "hey beautiful what are you doing out here so early?" His eyes appraising her from the top of her head to her cute little toes.

"Listening to the world wake up," she replied while smiling from ear to ear. He had that effect on her; she rose to greet him with a kiss, which he returned with an added hug. "Where you coming from?"

"Meeting with your grandfather and Josiah, they want us to take them on a ride around the rez this morning."

"Do you have any idea why?" Giving him a quizzical look.

"Not really, but if I were to guess it would be to take a closer look at how run down it's beginning to look."

"Well then maybe it's something we should all do together as a pack, the more eyes the merrier."

"Yeah, you just may be right." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, they headed back inside.

"Let the guys know the plan during breakfast, speaking of I better start on it. Is there anything you feel like having this morning?"

"Only you babe, only you." He nuzzled the side of her neck as he leaned in over her shoulder; they had been insatiable for each other taking every opportunity they could find to ignite the flames that overtook them when they were within a few feet of each other.

"Damn the guys will be here too soon to do anything, but I promise soon." She turned into his embrace reaching up to kiss his jaw as he lowered his mouth to hers in a passionate lip lock that had her climbing his body like a spider monkey. He squeezed her butt with one large hand while he brought his other around to grope her breast, teasing her nipple with playful pinches. Bella moaned into his mouth and started grinding herself into his very prominent erection, working each of them into a frenzy. "We have to stop, the guys will be here soon," she grumbled. "Fuck em they can wait, I can't I need to be in you now," he said as he headed for the laundry room setting her down on top of the washer.

"Lift your butt.' he directed. As she lifted, he slid her shorts and panties down, opening his pants so they fell to his knees pulling her ass to the edge of the machine. With a brush of his thumb to see how wet she was he sunk into her depths and began going deeper and harder with every thrust of his hips until they were both panting and moaning. He was wild with the need for her, lifting her legs higher so they rested against his chest he started to hammer into her sopping wet pussy, while she begged for more, deeper harder and he was only too willing to comply with her wishes. Looking into her eyes while he fucked her without abandon he could see the ring of yellow around her irises letting him know that her wolf was very near the surface, he imagined his eyes looked much the same. He felt her begin to clench around his cock and he sped his thrusts to bring them both to climax with loud moans and expletives….they had literally fucked in a frenzy of passion and Brady was still rock hard and ready for more. They however knew there was no time left.

Bella loved cooking on her new stove….it was a dream with 8 burners, two massive ovens and a warming drawer. This was now a cook's kitchen with the new stove, huge refrigerator, dishwasher and new freezer chest that they had to put in the laundry room. Of course they had to rearrange the entire kitchen to accommodate the new appliances but in the end it was worth the time it took. Paul had drawn out the plans for them in precise detail so they could see it before they attempted it, when they had the rendering she fell in love with they got to work, all the guys pitching in to make the job easier.

They had saved a small fortune by buying trade ins that the wholesaler had at greatly reduced prices. The food distributor was a great way to save money on bulk items, quantity items like flats of eggs, which they went through in astounding amounts. The guys had all agreed to contribute monthly to the grocery bill since they ate almost every meal with Bella and Brady, and had stopped spending money on junk food and take out. Neither of them refused the offer or they would have ended up broke in no time flat.

After breakfast, they all headed out to meet with Old Quil and Josiah.

After spending hours touring the reservation and stopping to talk with residents who were out and about they returned to Brady and Bella's place.

Collectively not a word passed from any of them, each of them wrapped up in their own heads. The silence prevailed until Bella broke it. "How could this have taken place under everyone's nose and nothing done to help these people? So much suffering, I know the economy has been bad, but your tribe has no skills for the job markets that are available. There has to be some way to help turn this situation around."

Grandfather suggested waiting till the meeting with the Spirit Wolves to see what they had to say first. The full moon was only two days away now.

Bella invited her grandfather and Josiah to stay and have dinner with them; she set about getting that prepared. Tonight she was making Embry's favorite from an early childhood memory, before his mom left in the middle of the night leaving Embry alone with no family to turn to. He was only sixteen at the time...his friendship with Quil and Joy Ateara's kindness helped him move forward with his life. When he and Quil both phased after just turning eighteen, he gained a family of brothers in his pack mates. Still his life felt empty until Bella came along. She filled a place for all of the pack giving each of them unconditional love and support, she took care of them the way a mother would her children….well most mothers anyway. She never hesitated to listen when they just needed to talk, or to offer a warm hug. She kept them well fed, for most if not all... the best food they had in years if ever. She had earned their love, and respect. They had become a family born of tough times and loss at an early age.

Embry looked like he would cry when he walked in the kitchen and lay eyes on the mountain of fried chicken, there was also mashed potatoes and gravy, corn on the cob, green bean casserole and hot buttery biscuits with honey. It was his favorite dinner and brought back memories of a better time in his life, a time before his mother became lost to alcohol.

They were sitting around talking over coffee and dessert, warm blueberry cobbler smothered in creamy vanilla ice cream when someone knocked on the front door. Brady got up to answer it finding a well-dressed man with a briefcase asking if this was the residence of Isabella Marie Swan. She joined the man and Brady in the living room, questioning what he could possibly want with her and how did he happen to know where she could be found.

"My name is Allen Williams, I was your grandmother's attorney and drew up her last will and testament before her passing, she left all her assets in trust for you when you reached the age of twenty one. The last known address for you was with a Charles Swan four years ago and then you disappeared. When I contacted Mr. Swan he said you left and he had no idea where you were headed, probably back to your mother. I then proceeded to contact Mrs. Dwyer and she had no idea where you were either, but was extremely curious as to why her mother's attorney would be looking for you. Insisting on details and wanting to know if you had inheritance coming to you. She became hostile and verbally abusive when informed that it was none of her business and she was not in any way involved in the matter between you and your grandmother.

"So how did you finally find me?" She questioned.

"You actually led me here when you applied at the county courthouse for a name change. I have had your name on my alerts for anything containing any information on your whereabouts. So here we are at long last."

"Mr. Williams, what is this about as far as I know my grandmother had no assets excepting her house and Renee couldn't sell that fast enough and squander the money on booze and her boy toy of the hour?"

"Let's just say your grandma Marie was very wise to the ways of her daughter and knew better than anyone that she would wipe out any inheritance she wanted to bestow upon you, if she knew about it. The only people aware of your grandmother's assets was her and myself as the attorney and executor of her estate.

I have here a cashier's check in complete and total settlement of any funds due you and a final letter from your grandmother addressed to you in her own hand. I do not know the contents of said letter, as it was personal and private. So if you will just sign this form I will release said items to you and be on my way, and I must say your grandmother would be very proud of how beautiful you are."

After the attorney left, they returned to the table to join the others and Bella handed the check to Brady to open, she was too nervous to do it herself. There was a cover letter in with the check listing the assets and any and all accumulated interest to date. Brady's eyes widened in surprise at the amount on the check he currently held in his hand, looking up at her he said, "I think you may want to stay seated for this babe."

Handing her the check she looked at it for several minutes in absolute silence before saying, "Holy shit on a cracker. Is this some kind of joke?" She looked dumbfounded and bewildered.

Quil of course piped in with "Bell's are you gonna give us a hint of what the check says, I'm dying over here."

She looked at Brady and then her grandfather, they each in turn told her it was up to her. Nodding her head and swearing all the guys to secrecy, she announced that the check was for just under one million dollars. It seemed that her late grandfather Higginbotham had a stock portfolio that only his wife Marie was aware of, after his passing, she had her attorney handle the investments and kept silent about it. Knowing one day, she would be able to bequeath it to their daughter Renee. When she saw what Renee had become and how poorly she treated her own child, she washed her hands of her and would settle her estate on Isabella at the age of twenty-one.

Bella opened the letter and read aloud.

_Isabella,_

_I hope this finds you well, happy, and finally away from my daughter Renee. I am sorry you were thrust into a life that has always been less than ideal for one so young, I tried to be what you needed but I just became your caretaker rather than someone who showed you that you were loved and wanted. For my shortcomings, I apologize._

_I have no idea what this inheritance will be worth by the time you come of age, only hoping it isn't worthless and will allow you an opening to a new life. I wish you well._

_Grandma Marie_

Well maybe she did care after all was said and done. She just never offered affection in any form, even her final letter was short and to the point, no show of emotion.

"So Bells what are you going to spend your money on?" Quil looked all excited for his sister.

"I don't really need anything, for now we'll just put it in the bank. Honestly if my grandmother was alive, I would have refused to take it. I'm not comfortable with alot of money; I've seen the terrible things the love for it can do to people." She sat frowning at the thought.

"Well if you get too uncomfortable with it, I can take it off your hands. I'd have no trouble spending it." Quil offered laughingly.

"I'm sure you wouldn't, little brother. What would you spend it on first? Cars, Trucks, Food?"

"Yeah, maybe not in that order but yeah, sounds good to me." He had a dreamy look on his face and everyone couldn't help cracking up.

Bella sat thinking for a minute, "maybe we could eventually put it to good use right here on the reservation.

What do you all think?"

Grandfather once again the voice of wisdom remarked, as did Josiah earlier to wait on the meeting and see what they learned.

After bidding, everyone goodnight Bella and Brady locked up and went to christen a few more surfaces in the house.

The day of the full moon had arrived and everyone would be gathering at Brady's place around two this afternoon. Bella was keeping herself busy since the early morning preparing a huge array of food to serve buffet style so they would all have full stomachs before the meeting this night. There would be twelve not including herself, the wolves and the five council members. Harry Clearwater was asked to bring Seth with him. She only hoped that Jake could behave himself when he arrived, and didn't try to goad her or Brady into an argument. They hadn't really seen much of him over the last few weeks, he ran his patrols and then disappeared choosing to not socialize with anyone. Neither Kim nor Leah would be allowed to attend the meeting.

The guys had been out back since they had finished breakfast...they had offered to help but she chased them out telling them she would holler if they were needed. She wasn't stupid she knew most of the food would end up in their stomachs before she could even finish making it. Quil walked in to grab a few drinks for the guys, "Bells, anything I can help you with?" looking hopeful as the smells in the kitchen had his mouth watering. Bella gave him a knowing look, "yeah actually you can send Brady in when you bring out the drinks."

Brady showed up a few minutes later. "What's up babe?" He started nuzzling behind her ear.

"Stop….as nice as that feels, I need you to pull the big pans out of the oven for me. I still have to make the rolls and desserts." using the back of her wrist she tried pushing a piece of hair out of her face, he reached over and tucked it behind her ear for her leaning in to steal a quick kiss. Thankful for the counter space she had acquired with the remodel of the kitchen, Bella had to admit she may have gone a little overboard in food preparation.

There was a huge ham, baked seasoned chicken two pans full, Italian sausages with peppers and onions, and a giant roasting pan filled with braised beef and mushrooms in a wine sauce. There were pans of baked Ziti, roasted vegetables, rolls, pies, cake. She never realized she had made quite so much food in a short period of time.

With each new arrival to the house, there were groans of appreciation for the smells wafting out of the kitchen. Old Quil's chest puffed out in pride at the feast his granddaughter had prepared and knowing that she was perhaps the best cook on the entire reservation. He couldn't help bragging while her face turned an ever-increasing shade of scarlet. The guys were all laughing at her expense. She threatened their food source. They all shut up and behaved themselves.

Old Quil and Josiah said a blessing over the food and the gathering, asking for open minds and open hearts at the meeting later that night. When they were finished, the feasting began with the elders the first to help themselves to the food, followed by her and Seth. She warned the wolves beforehand to be sure the elders didn't want seconds before they ate it all themselves. Praises for the delicious food were offered from all.

The elders retired to the living room and the pack helped Bella to clean up the kitchen, which she greatly appreciated, even if she did have to put up with their antics and the horsing around.

Leaving the house, they all gathered in the yard as the full moon rose high in the sky. Soundlessly from the woods came the Great Spirit wolf who had appeared to Brady in his dream that night in the mountains of Afghanistan.

"Follow me." As he turned and headed back into the woods, the pack and the elders following behind him.

Anxiety and anticipation were high amongst them all.

A/N: This will be the last posting until after the holidays...I am currently writing chapter nine... to all of you who celebrate Christmas I wish you a Merry and safe one if you are traveling...and aa New year filled with health and happiness. You can also find this story on Tricky Raven under the name Nancy Casale.

I have been nominated in a few categories in the fandom choice awards, I am humbled and grateful for these nominations and already feel like a winner from that alone. Don't forget to go and vote for your favorites, whoever they are they deserve to know you appreciate their efforts.

Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing all rights belong to Ms. SM I just like messing around with her characters and adding a few of my own.

A/N: Thank you to Better in Texas my best buddy and Mist for pre-reading and guiding. Thanks to Mist for a great job as Beta.

Previously:

"Leaving the house, they all gathered in the yard as the full moon rose high in the sky. Soundlessly from the woods came the Great Spirit wolf who had appeared to Brady in his dream that night in the mountains of Afghanistan. "Follow me." As he turned and headed back into the woods, the pack and the elders following behind him.

Anxiety and anticipation were high amongst them all."

Stepping into the trees, one by one they each became aware of the profound stillness that surrounded them. There was absolutely nothing to be heard, not the rustling of the leaves or the whisper of wind. No sounds of insects moving about or the not too distant ocean that was always a muted backdrop of La Push. It was like being sucked into a vacuum, nothing permeated the stillness and it became disorienting.

A mist rose from the ground rising ever higher and growing thicker until the forest was obliterated and they could no longer see the trees or each other for that matter. The voice of spirit wolf halted everyone in their tracks. Sensing their fear and apprehension, he bid them all to remain quiet and to stay in their places.

Bella clutched tightly to the hand of Brady. Quil at his Grandfather's side to help reassure him all was well...he hoped. Just as the loss of their senses became more than their frayed nerves could take the mist started to clear and sounds reached their ears, at first very soft but steadily growing in volume the sound of drums…beckoning the visitors forward once more.

As the mist continued to clear, they again began moving ahead following spirit wolf. The drums increased in volume welcoming them… to where? They each stepped into a clearing that while it seemed familiar, was previously unknown to them. The sight they beheld struck awe and fear into their hearts. Laid out before them was an entire Quileute village, complete with men, women and children of all ages.

They didn't know what they were expecting but this was certainly not it, through the ages very little had survived from their earliest ancestors….and they had no knowledge of what the early tribal villages had looked like... but the scene before them, never entered anyone's mind. It actually looked better constructed than the reservation did today.

There was domed housing made from animal hides and houses made from cedar planks. In one area were long houses the biggest being hundreds of feet long... A huge bon fire burned in the middle of the clearing. Men sat to one side beating out a steadily growing rhythm on drums of varying sizes and shapes, each replete with its own individual and distinct sound. The volume rose reaching a crescendo, before being cut off completely in synchronization that had been practiced through ageless time.

A lone man separate and apart from the others lifted a giant conch shell to his mouth and blew a long an unyielding note into the night air, stilling all further activity. From the edge of the clearly walking in V formation came the spirit wolves….separating to the left and right they spread out stationing themselves completely around the clearing shoulder to shoulder, they numbered well over one hundred. As one, they bowed low to the Great Spirit wolf. Rising at the nod of his head… the guests took their seats on woven mats….the drums started again, a hush fell over all and the next to enter the clearing was a tall man dressed in ceremonial clothing of the finest buckskins. Adornments of different small shells, feathers, claws of mountain lion and great bears of the region were woven into a cloth that was worn around his waist hanging from his neck was a breastplate intricately carved of some type of bone or antler. Bella could not help but notice the absolute beauty of the piece.

"Welcome...I am Taha Aki. You are the first of our people to visit this sacred place while still living. However, circumstances the tribe are now faced with called for this unusual occurrence to be a necessary one. Tonight wounds will be opened, not the kind that draw blood… but no less painful. These are wounds of the soul and of the heart and mind. The legacy of lies that has been bequeathed our next generations and brought hardship and possible extinction to our tribe ends here in this sacred place, where all of the ancestors can bear witness and call down justice."

Silence reigned once more as two of the elder tribesmen came forward, one bearing a long carved pipe the other a tightly woven basket. They placed the items on a mat in front of Taha Aki bending from the waist in a show of respect and retreating slowly back to where they came from. From the bowl he then pulled plugs of something resembling tobacco, pushing them down into the bowl of the pipe, he withdrew a thin branch from the flames at the edge of the bon fire, holding it over the bowl he drew in a lungful of smoke and blew it in the air over the great spirit wolf.

"We will first pass this pipe of truth around to each of you, after inhaling the smoke pass it to your neighbor." They started passing the pipe from one set of hands to the next until it arrived at last to Brady and Bella, each of them drawing the smoke deeply before exhaling. It seemed to have no ill effects on any. Only Old Quil being a Shaman knew the significance of the herbs in the pipe, it was indeed the pipe of truth….once inhaled the person who did so would be compelled to speak only truth.

"This time together will reveal many things that will be shocking and hurtful. Any here who have something to confess need to speak up and ask the spirits for forgiveness and mercy…..this is a place of redemption if one chooses to be redeemed. Are there any here who wish to speak?"

Old Quil was the first to speak up. "I wish to seek forgiveness for my eyes being blind to the suffering of my people, my heart is heavy with grief for their plight and because I have no knowledge of how to help them." He hung his head in sorrow.

"Shaman Ateara, you have been a wise and kind man all your life, you were led away from seeing too closely things which others did not wish you to see. You are not to be judged harshly for believing the lies others hid behind."

"Thank you, never the less I feel that I have failed my people."

"We have all failed our people in one respect or another; even the spirits of the ancestors have let this continue on for too long." Taha Aki looked solemnly around the gathering. "We will fix those wrongs now."

To the surprise of everyone, Jacob Black was the next to speak up. He rose to his feet looking down to his father and around from the elders to his pack mates, his eyes settled upon Taha Aki and the spirit wolf. "I have brought shame upon myself and my pack by my behavior, but the thing I am most sorry for is how I treated Bella. I found myself falling in love with her and could not stand for her to reject me, telling me we could only ever be friends. I was determined to make her mine, not even Leah would stand in my way. Leah and I weren't in love then or now. I kept up pursuing Bella, she kept telling me we were friends only. On some level I felt hatred towards her, I had never been rejected by a female and I was not handling this first and only rejection well."

"Jacob, what else did you do?" Taha Aki asked.

"I tried to force myself on her, only Leah coming into the garage stopped me… Bella ran out and by the next morning, she was gone from the area. I never got the chance to see her again, in a way I was glad because I knew I would not stop till I had her. She was my obsession, I felt completely addicted to her. Over time I grew to hate her for leaving me, and then the night of Sam's bachelor party there she was, more beautiful than ever and obviously interested in Brady...I wanted her to hurt as badly as I had all those years without her. I am so sorry Bella, please forgive me." Tears were now freely cascading down Jake's face.

"Jacob be seated, we will deal with this later. Are there any others who wish to speak at this time?" Harry Clearwater rose to his feet.

"I asked Josiah at the first pack meeting why my daughter Leah had not phased into the wolf, if there was to be a female shouldn't she have been the one or Chief Blacks daughters for that matter? Instead Bella who is not even full blooded Quileute phases as the first and only female spirit warrior?" He wore a look of total incredulity on his face.

"You question the wisdom of the ancestors in choosing Isabella over any other woman? Chief Blacks daughters have not stepped foot on tribal lands in almost ten years, it was destined since her birth for Isabella to be the mate and alpha female with Brady. Leah does not possess the ability to phase since she is not of Quileute blood." Taha Aki's look never faltered for a second while staring down Harry.

"What, what is the meaning of this outrage?" Harry's voice rose past shouting level. He was livid.

"First I will speak with young Seth, Seth will you come sit by me?" placing his hand on the mat beside him.

The young man rose and sat beside the great leader stone silent by the revelation he had just heard. His mind did not want to deal with any of this, but it looked as though both he and his father would have no choice in the matter.

"Seth, the ancestors and the spirit warriors are very impressed with you, you are pure of both heart and soul and have held no malice toward any up to this point. I ask at this time for you to listen before making judgments. Can you do this for me?"

"I will try my best sir," he replied very quietly. "Harry take a seat once more and listen to what I have to say please, shouting and recriminations will not help anything. You were dealt an awful blow here to your heart and in front of witnesses, this could not be avoided. All things must be laid bare this night, there are no second chances after this. You are a good and fair man Harry but there is much you need to learn about your own family and about the world around you. Before I proceed you owe Isabella an apology for slighting her heritage, she is held in the highest esteem by our ancestors."

"My apologies Bella, I truly meant no slight to you forgive me." He bowed his head towards Bella who just nodded in return choosing to remain silent. Time would tell her who could be trusted or not.

Taha Aki proceeded to explain to Harry and Seth. "Harry you and Seth are father and son by blood and by love. Leah is the daughter of Sue and Charlie Swan, he held up his hand to silence Harry…..Sue and Charlie have been together since before you two were wed. She was not free to marry Charlie lest she be disowned by her family; marrying the son of an elder of the Quileute tribe was honorable in their eyes."

Taking a breath he continued on, "Leah was conceived before your marriage to Sue, which is why you believed her birth to be premature as she claimed to get pregnant on your wedding night. You were young and without prior experience, you would not have known otherwise. Let's just say you were blinded by your love for her and her fairness of face."

Harry spoke up then, "I thought Charlie was in love with Renee, why did he marry her if he loved Sue? I just don't understand... all of these years, all this deception by not only my wife…. but a man I have known all my life who professed his friendship to me time and again." Sorrow laced each of his words.

"Harry, Charlie wanted to hurt Sue as badly as she hurt him when she married you...instead of going against her family and marrying him. He adored her, and she plunged a knife in his heart. Renee was his way of getting back at Sue. It worked, Sue was blind with jealousy and despised Renee….but then so did Charlie. Oh, she was a beautiful girl, but his heart belonged to Sue. Renee was not so innocent herself, she married him because she hated your wife and she planned to leave him when she grew tired of making Sue suffer."

"She caught them together and Charlie threatened her life, she came to the reservation to tell you before leaving instead she met Quil on the beach, which is the night Isabella was conceived. The question now is, what will you do with this new information?" He looked pointedly at Harry waiting on the response he hoped for.

"I will confront them with the truth and start divorce proceedings; she will no longer be a part of my life. Seth is free to stay with me or go with his mother. Whatever his decision is won't affect my love for him or his sister who I have raised as my own. Does Leah know? Jacob, you would probably be able to answer that question for us."

"If she knows she never told me about it. Leah and I never spent much time talking." He busied himself picking at his thumbnail.

Harry looked once more to Taha Aki before asking, "Have I made the right choice? It feels right to me but I just don't know. How do you walk away from something you thought was so good after all these years? It was all a lie every bit of it." With that last thought spoken, he broke down and wailed his grief into the night air.

After a few minutes, Seth called to him. "Dad….I won't be leaving you or our home, I love you and I just want you to know you never deserved this, you're a good man. A great husband and father, I'm proud to be your son. We will get through this together; we'll help each other and Leah if she still wants us. I love you dad." Harry smiled over at his son, wiped his eyes on the back of his hands and straightened his shoulders like the Quileute elder that he was. There was time to grieve later.

"Seth Clearwater you have all the qualities of a Great Spirit warrior, it has been decided by the ancestors that you will become one of the pack this night. You will stand with your brothers and sister, side by side you will help to transform a dying nation into one that once again flourishes. Embracing our heritage while preparing yourselves and future generations to become a part of an ever-changing world. This is a pack unlike any before it."

"The simple fact the world around has changed in a dramatic way in the last century. Our people have made no effort to change with the times while being led by people who chose to keep them in the dark. Heritage and pride of our ancestors is a good thing but not when it is used to isolate its members from the rest of the community. We no longer live separate and apart, populations have exploded lands have succumbed to the needs for housing and business. Our people have not been allowed to integrate and grow with the community or its neighbors, this must be changed."

"Does anyone else wish to speak at this time?" Taha Aki looked from face to face pointedly, casting his eyes upon Chief Black and Joshua Uley a minute longer than the others… still no one chose to speak up. "Remember what I said earlier, this is a chance for redemption of all past wrongs."

"William Black you have nothing you wish to say at this time?" He looked towards Billy skeptically. "Have you not heard confession is good for the soul...Joshua surely you have things you need to tell us about."

"A chance for redemption versus an afterlife cut off from your ancestors….The Great Spirit offers this chance to you all to right past wrongs….the choice as always remains yours."

Joshua Uley broke into hysterical laughter, "Can't any of you see this is a bunch of lies and superstitions? They know nothing of our lives, this is a mission to gain information they have no right to and to put fear in your hearts and minds," his voice was laced with venom.

"Joshua, you should not be so eager to wear your arrogance and ignorance as badges of honor."

"William Black! Do you have anything to tell us?" Taha Aki's voice thundered.

Billy look horrified. Frightened and ashamed. "I don't know how to begin...how to say all that I have done wrong. I will try but I honestly don't believe there is redemption for me."

"There is redemption for all who seek it with truth in their hearts."

"Billy don't tell them anything, this is all trickery." Joshua admonished.

"Open your mouth again before it's time for you to speak Joshua Uley and I will tear your tongue out of your head. You may continue Billy." Taha Aki was not about to tolerate further interruption.

"I loved my wife Sarah very much; she and my twin girls were my life. Sarah once again became pregnant but miscarried the baby soon after. She went from depression to bitterness, placing the blame on me for the loss of our child. Things got so bad between us, that I didn't see our marriage surviving. It had been over a year since she last allowed me into our bed; I sought comfort in the arms of another woman while away at a tribal council in Makah."

"A couple of months had past and Sarah got help from the clinic, things returned at last to normal in our lives once more. Although I felt shame and remorse for cheating on Sarah, I justified it in my mind by deeming her the cause. A few months later the woman I had the affair with came to the reservation very obviously pregnant and thinking I would offer her a home and marriage. Her family had disowned her for disgracing them. I arranged one of the houses for her, but told her we could not have anything further to do with each other, also that the child could never know me."

"I left this poor woman to fend for herself...I say woman but she was no more than a girl, had barely turned seventeen. She had no one; the only person to show her any kindness was Joy Ateara. Joshua Uley helped me to pay her rent and utilities and give her a small stipend each month, by manipulating the tribal budget showing the expenditures as other things in return for her silence."

"She gave birth to a son, three months later Sarah gave birth to our son Jacob. Jacob and this boy became friends when they started school together, they were never further than an arms length away from each other after that, then Quil joined in and they were inseparable friends growing up. Wherever one was the others weren't far behind."

"It didn't take longer than a year before Joshua started to blackmail me; he threatened not only to destroy my marriage but to expose my infidelity to the entire tribe. Together we manipulated the tribal funds. It started out small but eventually his greed grew and before I knew it, more tribal funds were going in his pocket than into the needs of the reservation and our people. I had built myself a fine trap that only the truth could free me from." With these final words, Billy hung his head in sorrow, shame emanating from him like a beacon.

Jacob spoke, "Embry is my brother?"

"Yes." Was the only word Billy spoke. Embry sat still as death.

Taha Aki looked to Joshua Uley one last time, "have you still no wish to speak?"

Joshua said nothing in his own defense.

"The ancestor's will determine the fate of both Billy and Joshua. In the meantime we will move on to the business of the pack. Brady as Alpha you will remain on the council, Samuel will join you as a council member in place of Joshua; it is by order of birth that Embry take Billy's seat on the council, as his eldest son. Old Quil and Harry will remain as valued elders of the tribe."

Spirit wolf stood at last, "We have gathered here this night all of us spirit wolves to welcome our brother Josiah Clearwater home at long last and to honor our living legends the Golden Wolves.

"Alpha's Isabella Ateara and Brady Fuller please rise and join me, Beta Samuel Uley, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Jacob Black and our newest member Seth Clearwater. If you will each phase and join me in a circle."

One by one, each of them phased and stood with Spirit wolf, they were magnificent. Nine Golden wolves stood in formation with Spirit wolf leading them to form a circle. The drums once again started a rhythm summoning the spirit wolves to stand at attention, they formed two separate lines and came forward to greet the new pack, they passed to the right and left of them each bowing their heads to show deference. Moving to once more form a circle around the clearing. The drums ceased and the wolves all began to howl a welcome, their howls rose into the night air as one hauntingly beautiful voice. Each of the Golden wolves bowed low before the others to honor those who had come before them. Next Spirit wolf called Josiah into the circle, turning he looked into his eyes, "welcome home brother, thank you for a job well done." Go now to your loved ones….with this Josiah phased to his wolf once more and took off into the woods.

Taha Aki sent the new pack into the largest long house to don their ceremonial clothing. They returned to the bonfire looking like warriors of old in their buckskin leggings and Bella in a soft doeskin dress. Spirit wolf went to each of them placing his right front paw against the bicep of their left arm; on Bella, he placed it on her left shoulder blade. They each now bore the print of the Spirit wolf forever.

"Isabella you are both Mother and Sister of these wolves, through your wisdom and compassion born of heartache you will help them to heal and grow into proud members of our community. You will work side by side to restore the reservation and finding ways to boost the economy of our people. It will be hard work for each of you, but your burdens will be lightened by the love you all have for each other and our people."

"Brady, you and your mate will lead the others into a new future of the Quileute nation. It is now time for the ancestors to speak; two of their messengers will join us."

A man and woman entered the clearing. As they drew closer, there were gasps from Billy, Old Quil and Jacob. Bella and her brother Quil were struck speechless.

"Sarah," Billy cried out…. followed by Jake's almost inaudible whisper of "mom."

The man walked over to Old Quil, "dad it's good to see you again," he said with a big smile on his face. "Can I touch you son?" His eyes filling to allow a single tear to roll down his weather beaten cheek. With this, the younger man stepped forward to embrace the father he had not seen in years.

"Would you like to join me as I greet my children?" he quirked a brow at Old Quil.

Young Quil yelled, "So that's where she got it from...it's in the blood."

"Got what, what did I get?" Bella wanted to know why she was being held up for scrutiny.

Embry looked at her with a smirk, "the bitch brow Bells."

Quil and his dad were busy patting each other on the back while hugging, "you look just like your mom son, how is she doing?"

"She's fine but she still misses you, I miss you too dad, every day." Quil held his son tightly to his chest, even though he had grown taller and more heavily built than his dad; he still let out a little oomph from the power of his father's grip. "Dad this is your daughter Bella," they stood less than a foot apart, "Bells, this is our dad."

Neither of them said a word they just stood staring into each other's eyes, finally Quil took his daughter into his arms and just held her as he lay his head on top of hers, No words were needed it was a moment of pure love shared between a parent and child, words just couldn't add anything to it.

Sarah Black reached for Billy's hand pulling him over to join his two sons….she hugged Jake and they each shared a moment in which they told how they had missed each other, she then hugged Embry telling him how sorry she was he had to grow up not knowing he had a father and brother right under his nose.

"Billy, I would have forgiven the infidelity eventually, it was not your fault alone…what will take longer to forgive is how you ignored your first born son, you did him and his mother a horrible injustice. It's also going to take longer to forgive the part you played in causing such terrible hardship to our people. You abused your power as their chief. We have been sent here with their decision concerning you and Joshua."

Everyone resumed their seats, while Quil and Sarah spoke quietly with Taha Aki giving him the decisions of the ancestors.

"William Black it has been decided you will no longer bear the title of chief of the Quileute. Brady you will arrange with the others to have a full tribal council meeting, if room is needed to accommodate everyone you can have it in the school gymnasium. Billy you will confess what you have done in front of the entire tribe, announcing that Shaman Ateara will take over as Interim chief until a year from now when the tribe can vote on who your replacement will be. You will introduce Embry Call as your first-born son at that time. While you have sought and been granted your redemption there are still consequences for your actions."

"Joshua Uley, you did not seek to be redeemed, as such none has been granted. Whatever funds of the tribe you still have will be returned to the tribe. You are to be banished from the tribe and the reservation immediately after turning the funds over; if you try to leave without paying back any money you still have you will forfeit your life to the ancestors."

"Return now to your tribe...There are tears yet to be shed, hearts that need healing, and a reservation filled with people that have lost hope. You all have been chosen by the Great Spirit and the ancestors to set things straight once more. When your time on earth has finished we will meet again and you will join your loved ones once more in eternity. Go in peace and with our blessings."

"Spirit wolf lead them back home."

A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas…...I wish each of you a very Happy and Healthy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thanks to my pre-readers Better in Texas and Mist for a great job as Beta. see me at the bottom.

previously….

_"Return now to your tribe...There are tears yet to be shed, hearts that need healing, and a reservation filled with people that have lost hope. You all have been chosen by the Great Spirit and the ancestors to set things straight once more. When your time on earth has finished we will meet again and you will join your loved ones once more in eternity. Go in peace and with our blessings."_

_"Spirit wolf lead them back home."_

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

They emerged from the woods into the yard of the alpha's home. While they knew they had been gone a while, the actual lapse in time had been just over an hour. Each one felt the weight of sorrow and heavy responsibility resting on their shoulders, silence prevailed until the spirit wolf spoke. "I am leaving you with a heavy burden to carry, there is much to be done alpha, so the spirit wolves will be taking over your patrols freeing your pack to take care of tribal duties. If we encounter the enemy, we will send up a howl for your pack. I wish you all well. If I am needed just speak my name, I leave you now."

Brady gave a nod to spirit wolf, and turned to look over his friends and the elders. He was almost brought to his knees by the intense emotions pouring off of his pack members and those of his mate made his heart stutter in his chest. Her sadness was so profound while at the same time it was at war with an overwhelming maternal love that longed to comfort and soothe the bleeding souls of her brothers and her people. Brady chose this moment to speak…...

"Joshua Uley, you have until nine o'clock in the morning to pack your belongings, Sam and Paul will accompany you to your bank to receive the funds that are left of what you stole from our people. I would strongly advise you to heed the warnings of the ancestors to not try to steal away in the dead of night or cheat the tribe of any restitution. Your death would be handled very swiftly I am certain, the decision is yours...what is more important your life or your ill-gotten gains."

"Sam, you and Paul return whatever funds you receive to Shaman Ateara, together you will deposit it into the tribal account. No, scratch that idea. I am sure that first we need to decide and then appoint a new treasurer...and designated signers on the account. I think all concerned parties; pack and elders need to meet here again to map out a plan. I realize some of you have personal issues that need to be attended to first. So let's plan on the meeting the day after tomorrow at 10 a.m. here for breakfast, followed by planning."

Bella looked to Brady as if seeking his approval, knowing what she was asking he gave a short nod. "If any of you wish to stay for the desserts we never got to, I will go make some coffee."

Joshua got into his truck and left without a word to anyone. Just as well, he wouldn't be missed. Jacob said he was leaving to take his dad back home. Billy tried to speak with Embry before leaving; Embry just looked at the man saying, "Not now…."

Harry and Old Quil remained with the rest of the pack. Bella busied herself in the kitchen, making coffee and laying out the cakes and pies she had made earlier that day, the house was eerily quiet for having so many men gathered under its roof at one time. Turning to the refrigerator, she found Embry leaning in the doorway just watching her. "Hey Em, come sit in here and keep me company. How about a cold beer while we're waiting on dessert?"

"Bells, can we talk a minute please? I don't know what to think, or how I should handle things with Jake and Billy. I have so much anger inside me, that man ruined my mother's life and in turn mine. When I think of all the nasty and hurtful things whispered about us, my mother's name was lower than the dirt beneath their feet and I was her bastard child." Embry leaned forward resting his arms against his thighs. "When we were little Quil, Jake and I were inseparable just like Billy said. Jakes mom watched us after school so Joy and my mom could work, but after his mom died Billy started to tell Jake to just be friends with Quil."

Bella ached inside for Em and his mother, she hoped wherever the woman was that she was all right. She knew that the wolves in the other room could hear what was being said by their brother and hoped they would keep their tempers in control.

Lowering his voice he continued, "He said it wasn't right for the son of the chief to be hanging around the likes of me. I was not Quileute and I did not belong hanging around the rest of the tribes' children." Running his hands through his hair, he clasped them behind his neck trying to force the tension he was feeling out of those muscles. "Quil stayed by my side through all of it, but in time Jake gave in to Billy's demands, that was the end of our friendship."

"He wants to talk to me Bells," he said looking up at her. She didn't answer as she watched a myriad of emotions wash across his usually calm smiling face. "I don't think I can do it, all I really want to do is beat him, pound into his flesh and bones for each and every time he hurt us. For every tear he made us cry, for the years of our lives that he stole from us when my mother took to pills and a bottle of booze, just to try to forget and sleep at night."

Bella reached over the table and took his hands in her tiny ones, "Em, for now you do nothing...it's too much too soon to handle right now. Take your time, then when you are ready you'll talk and say what you need to. You will have to one day forgive him, for yourself if not for him. Then you can move forward and really become the man you always were meant to be." She stood and planted a kiss to the top of his bent head. "We'll all help each other through this Embry."

When everyone had taken their seats around the table, eating and drinking, they looked like they were each starting to come to terms with all they had learned this night. Bella couldn't help but reflect to what Mama Malvone always said…. that 'hard conversations were always easier on a full belly.'

Brady cleared his throat before speaking. "Tonight has really been the proverbial shit storm, but the only way to get through it all is to stick together. Bella and I will do everything in our power to help each of you to deal with the things that we learned. Please don't hesitate to come to us any time day or night if you need help or just to talk. We are family to each other, a family that goes beyond the ties of blood. We are a family that fate has brought together; we will help each other and our people."

"Brady is right we are a family that the ancestors put in place, to protect and to bring healing to our land. I have to settle things in my own home and then I will join you all to set things straight once again. I want you all to know that you can count on me for anything." Harry finished speaking and turned to Seth clasping his son's shoulder with affection.

"Thank you Elder Clearwater," Brady reached across and shook his hand. "Each of us will have to pull his or her own weight in the coming weeks and months, it will be difficult, but if we each contribute our ideas and thoughts we will come up with a workable plan."

"I know you are respecting me Brady, but please if we are not in full council it's just Harry to you and the others." They all quickly agreed.

They each started heading out, Embry to spend the night at Quil's after dropping the elder off at his place. Jared headed for his home and Sam and Paul wandered off together. Harry was trying to reach Sue at the hospital in Forks to see what time her shift ended; we all heard the voice on the other end inform Harry that this was nurse Clearwater's day off. His face paled and Seth started a low throaty growling as his body began to vibrate with his anger. Harry reached towards Seth just as Brady's hand landed on the nape of Seth's neck giving a gentle but firm squeeze, he immediately started to calm, "Sorry, it's just she was supposed to be working today, how many other times has she lied about where she was? What are you going to do dad?"

"I guess she has left me no choice in this matter, I need your help and Brady will you and Bella consent to come with me or let Seth stay here?"

"No, dad you are not going to talk to her alone I'll be right beside you. You know Leah is not going to take this well, nobody needs to face them both on their own. If you two come it may help to keep things from getting out of hand," he looked at Brady with worry etched clearly across his face.

"Harry it's up to you and Bella, whatever you both decide." Looking between the two of them he waited for a decision.

Bella spoke first, "shouldn't this be a private conversation between only the concerned parties?"

"While under normal circumstances families would choose privacy to have these matters settled, this has gone way past the need for privacy considering how many now know about it" Harry shook his head. "Let me make one more phone call and then we can go to my place." He proceeded to dial Sue's cell phone, after several rings she finally picked up…

"Harry what is it, you know better than to call me when I am on duty, are the kids alright?" Harry answered with a deep exhale of breath into the mouthpiece "Sue you can cut the act, I know you're with Charlie, I suggest you meet me at the house so you can pick up your clothes, you and I are finished. Bring the coward with you if you want." He closed the phone and looked at each of the three "let's go."

The drive to Harry's house took less than ten minutes, as they pulled into the driveway they could see the house was still dark indicating that Leah was not at home yet and it would take Sue at least twenty minutes or longer to make it from Charlie's place.

Walking in and turning on lights, Harry walked into his bedroom; he opened the closet doors and immediately started pulling Sues clothes out and stacking them on the end of the sofa in the living room. He grabbed one of the duffle bags out of the closet and emptied her drawers of all her other clothing. He grabbed a box from the utility room and filled it with her family photos and her toiletries her jewelry he set aside for Leah if she wanted it, she wasn't getting anything but what she came into the marriage with, her clothing and Leah. Not knowing what the girl he always thought of as his daughter would choose to do, stay or follow her mother. It would hurt him far worse to lose Leah than it would to lose his wife.

'Wife' he thought, what a sorry joke that turned out to be. Carrying the rest of her things out to the living room, he set them down near her clothes. They heard the family car pull in followed by what sounded like Charlie's cruiser. Sue walked into the room with Charlie following closely behind her.

Harry stood looking at them both before saying anything he prayed to the spirits to keep him mentally strong. "Sue you'll find all your belongings in that pile, if I come across anything else belonging to you I will have one of the kids drop it off at Charlie's place for you." He looked her right in the eyes without an ounce of expression coloring his face. He could have just as well been telling her it was raining outside; Harry would not give either one of them the satisfaction of breaking where they could witness his aching heart.

"That's it..." Sue said with a look of incredulity on her face, "you're just going to throw me out of my own home. What about all my things." Harry looked at her perplexedly, "did you not hear me tell you all your belongings were sitting there in the living room, I fail to see what you are carrying on about. I was not the one who broke our marriage vows to have an affair with your best friend and leave her pregnant for another man to marry." Both Sue and Charlie paled at the knowledge that he knew this wasn't an indiscretion of the moment, but a long time standing arrangement.

"What about the kids," Sue asked.

"Leah is free to stay here or to go live with you and Charlie after all is said and done you're her parents. Doesn't mean I won't always feel like she is my daughter since I was the one who actually raised her. Funny how I never once saw Charlie walk the floors with her at night when she was teething or when she was sick and cried all night. I was the one that stayed up with her so you could get your sleep, since you had her all day."

"Did Charlie ever contribute the first dime towards anything for Leah, or was he just strictly her sperm donor? Did you ever bother to tell him he was a father?" Harry looked to Charlie for the answer to that question.

"I knew, I begged her not to marry you and to stay with me. I offered her marriage and love, a secure home for her and our baby and she refused me because of her family and tribal prejudices. I was a white man and not worthy of their daughter." The stupid man stood there looking so self-righteous it was nauseating.

"Charlie, if the story was with me in your shoes I would have brought down heaven and earth for the woman I loved and my unborn child. I would have said fuck tribal prejudice and fought for what was mine, yet you didn't… you just let it happen, like a sniveling little mouse. After all, you were a respected member of the Forks community and an officer of the law. Oh and yes before I forget the white folks in your town were pretty prejudiced themselves against us savages. I mean really were we any more than just reservation trash in the eyes of the people of Forks?"

"What would you have done Charlie if she would have said yes to you? But then you knew she wouldn't so you were safe weren't you? What do you tell your neighbors and the town folks that see her coming and going from your house Charlie, do you tell them she is your housekeeper to save face. Doing a good deed for the poor underprivileged uneducated Redman that is supposed to be your friend since you were both in diapers. Your parents must be turning over in their graves Charlie seeing the kind of man you turned out to be."

"Good old Chief of Police, city of Forks….Charles Swan, a prejudiced phony coward. That's who you chose to give your love to Sue, above your husband and your children. You have disgraced us, but most of all you have disgraced yourself. Take your things and leave, I will be filing for a divorce with our attorney tomorrow, Meet me at the bank first thing in the morning and we will settle our financial affairs."

Before anymore could be said Leah walked in, she looked around at everyone's faces and wanted to know what was going on naturally. No one said a word cause quite honestly no one wanted the shit hitting the proverbial fan. Boy were they in for a surprise.

"Well," she asked again. "What's going on, Seth?"

Seth stood up looking at his sister and very calmly said "mom and dad are getting a divorce."

"And what Charlie is here to keep them from killing each other?" Tapping her fingers together as she spoke.

"No, Charlie is the reason they are getting a divorce, they have been having an affair for twenty two years." Seth said glaring at both his mother and Charlie.

"Is that right, so here my mother gives me lectures about being a loose woman and all this time you're spreading the goods all over Forks and La Push, kind of a double standard you got going there don't you think mother. Oh this is just too good for words; one of the grand ladies of the La Push reservation is actually nothing more than a white man's whore." She laughed out loud.

"Now listen here young lady you have no right to speak to your mother like that, I won't put up with it". Charlie nearly growled at her while his face took on a vivid red color as the veins in his head bulged.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can or can't do Charlie?" Narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm your father that's who the hell I am, and you better start listening to me, starting right the hell now."

Leah turned to look at Harry, "did you know all along?" Harry just shook his head no. "We... all of us…. just found out this evening honey, I would have never kept anything like this secret from you. You are still my daughter Leah, blood doesn't mean anything this time, you have been mine since the moment you came screaming into this world. I loved you then and I love you even more now. You have a decision to make you can stay here in your home with your brother and I, or you can go with your mom and Charlie."

"In that case I'll be staying here with my family." She gave Harry and then Seth each a hug.

Sue looked at Seth, "you don't want to come with me either?"

"No I think dad has suffered enough I'm not leaving him and thankfully Charlie is no relation to me. Do you need help out to the car with your things?"

Seth and Leah had both effectively dismissed both Sue and Charlie, following Harry's example of not letting either of them see just how much they were hurting for the loss of their family. Brady couldn't help thinking of all the villains there were in this story that was slowly unfolding...and the lives that paid for the lies and deceit. He watched carefully as the look on Charlie Swans face darkened into a mask of rage.

"Bella I think you need to talk some sense into your sister," Charlie spouted off.

She looked at him with the eyebrow raised to just about disappear from view, "I beg your pardon...but I don't happen to have a sister, just who exactly are you referring to Charlie?"

"Don't you disrespect me, I'm your father and you'll do as I say, or so help me Bella Swan I'll beat the arrogance right out of you, do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as a vat of shit officer Swan." She chuckled softly, "delusional much chief? I am no more your daughter than Seth is your son, I guess while you were busy playing the great ladies' man, the ladies were busy playing you." She couldn't believe that Jake hadn't told Charlie, huh she'd have to ask him.

Brady looked Charlie square in the eyes, "if you ever raise your voice or threaten my woman with physical harm again, I'll make a 500 piece jigsaw puzzle out of you and bury the pieces from here to Canada. Don't doubt me Charlie I don't make idle threats and you'll never hear me coming. Do I Make Myself Clear?" The rage oozing from Brady's voice and in his eyes made Charlie flinch and pale.

Bella spoke up once again wearing a look of complete confusion on her face….."Charlie correct me if I'm wrong, but after all these years you want to lay claim to both Leah and I being your daughters? I don't get it. I'm not any blood relation to you Quil Ateara is my dad, you didn't want me in your life four years ago why now? Then there's Leah who has been right under your nose all her life, yet you never once looked at her as your daughter…"

"You were busy keeping secrets alright….not just from Harry but from the town of Forks. Harry is right you are a coward. It was more important to you to maintain certain appearances than to open your arms to the woman you love and your child. You were ashamed they weren't white like you, you wanted the whole town to believe you were still broken hearted over Renee running off on you. I wonder what kind of bullshit stories you've told them all. Sue is just as bad, you're both bigots."

Brady shook Harry's hand as Charlie and Sue made their exits. "You know where to find us if you need anything, otherwise we'll see you at the meeting. I'm taking Bella home now."

A/N: there's lots more to come in the next chapter, hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

Thank you for those who voted for this story in the FCA.


End file.
